Classroom Fantasies
by Goethia
Summary: Ciel copes with his obsessive attraction towards his college professor by writing steamy smut about each other. That is, until he mistakenly sends those writings via email to said professor. SebaCiel AU
1. Chapter I

_Okay, so I was sending an email to one of my college professors and just when I was about to attach the document that contained the essay that I needed to send, I asked myself "I wonder what would happen if I mistakenly sent him some yaoi doujinshi." And then I was like "Fuck, my yaoi light bulb is shining! I just got an idea for a new fanfic!"_

_So yeah, I'm weird. Whatever._

_Warnings: Adult themes, AU, lots of SebaCiel smut, possible OOCness. Apparently my English isn't as bad as I initially thought *victory dance* so I won't rant about that here._

_Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I can't even draw a proper smiley face, how could I possibly draw an entire manga series? I'm just a frustrated young adult with no real life whatsoever. Yana Toboso is the goddess here (though I'm pretty sure she'll destroy me if she finds out what I'm doing with her characters)._

_Anyway, I'm using third person narrative here (with a mix of first person when it comes to Ciel's writings), so you might find some mistakes, especially with the tenses since I never really comprehended how that shit works. But I'm trying my best, really (*ashamedly shows her "English Tenses for Dummies" book*). I'll give you lots of smut to compensate for it, m'kay?_

_On with the first chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter I**

_Heated kisses on my neck make my skin ache for him. His roaming, large hands caress my thighs, squeezing my skin in a commanding manner that makes me shudder and call his name against his ear. I close my eyes when he bites the sensitive skin on my neck, sighing in pleasure while putting my arms around his neck, wanting to feel more of his heated skin against my short fingers. A fierce thrust of his hips makes me moan like a wanton slut. My cock is completely erect, dripping pre-cum against his abdomen._

_"What do you want, Ciel? Tell me what you desire." _

_I open my eyes to stare at those beautiful, sparkling rubies. Lust and passion are present in them. He looks like a lion who is about to devour his prey. His long black locks fall carelessly around his face, some of them sticking to his forehead because of the sweat that shines magically on his skin. His hungry stare and passionate words compel me to do anything he asks._

_"I want you to take me, Sebastian. Fuck me with your thick cock until you break my insides with your hard thrusts!" Foreign words escape my lips. _

_Pride is just a vain concept that has no meaning when I'm in his presence, underneath his perfect, muscled body. My voice is hoarse as the pleasure and need become almost unbearable. I desire this man like I have desired no other._

_"You want me to fuck you… here?" I arch and moan when his long finger probes at my entrance. Opening my legs like a common whore, I let him have more access to my greedy hole._

_"Yes! There!" _

_I can't stop the words from escaping my mouth. My body goes on autopilot when the first finger enters me. I grab the sheets, hiding my face against the pillow. "Sebastian… more," I beg, thrusting against his finger. One is not enough for me. I want him, all of him, inside of me. I need that big piece of flesh which is currently rubbing against my thigh._

_I need him to…_

"Phantomhive!"

Ciel jumped in his seat when he heard his name being called in such a rude way. Immediately closing the Word document in his laptop before looking up, he saw the amused expressions of his classmates, who were clearly hiding their laughter. As he scanned the spacious classroom with his eyes, he finally noticed the professor's stern expression. He was looking at him directly with those intimidating crimson eyes.

"I will ask once more, what is the answer to the question that I just posed?"

This time Ciel heard the dissimulated giggles from his classmates. Refusing now to hold the man's stare, he looked absently at his desk. As embarrassing as it was, he was sure that his cheeks were painted with a rosy color.

"I don't know," he finally answered, looking up for just a few seconds, and easily catching the scowl on the professor's face in between his own bluish bangs which fell in front of his eyes. .

"If you are not interested in my class, then I suggest you grab your things and exit this classroom right now."

The young student turned his hands into fists. As much as he wanted to answer with the same contempt that the academic man was showing him, he decided to respond politely.

"That won't be necessary, Professor Michaelis." The words came from between his teeth, in what appeared to be a hiss. But the professor, apparently not noticing it, spoke firmly.

"I certainly hope so."

Ciel sighed in relief when the professor finally dropped the issue and continued with the class. Glaring at every student that dared to stare at him after that whole fiasco, he scared them away in a matter of seconds. It was no wonder that all the desks around him were completely empty. Ciel was not known as a social person. People tended to find him boring because of his lack of social skills. He didn't seem to care though, as he thought he could live without them all.

There was just one person who, apparently, he couldn't live without.

Sebastian Michaelis was his Macroeconomics professor. He was a strict, intimidating and over-confident man; and, in a few words, a complete bastard, being one of the most feared professors in the whole Business Administration faculty and having a successful career as a businessman. And yet, contrary to his stern personality, he was impressively good-looking. Strikingly tall with an incredibly well-built body, he was the forbidden fantasy of many of the female students. His perfectly trimmed black hair, milky-white skin and gorgeous red eyes completed the perfect picture.

Ciel had never expected to fall for this man. He didn't even know when it all started. At first he just thought Sebastian was an attractive person. And that evolved slowly until one night, when he masturbated while moaning his name and picturing his crimson eyes in his mind. That night he had one of the best orgasms of his life.

Things just got worse after that. The desire that invaded him every time he saw his professor was almost unbearable. Sometimes he idly touched his crotch while watching Sebastian during classes. Ciel always sat at the back of the classroom, in the upper part, just against the wall on the far corner. That gave him the privacy that he needed to fantasize about Sebastian

But Ciel was also a rational person, and he knew that whatever it was he felt for this man was unrequited. Sebastian acted towards him just the same way he acted with all the other students. He did enjoy teasing him - that much Ciel knew, since he took every possible chance to humiliate him in front of the class.

Deep blue eyes turned to look at the professor. Proud as ever, Sebastian was moving smoothly from side to side, explaining something about international trade that Ciel didn't care to understand. Feigning attentiveness, the younger boy instead watched every move the man made. Sebastian's large hands moved with every word he pronounced. The formal suit he was wearing, all black with a white button-down shirt and black tie, hugged his frame nicely, giving him an air of authority. His black leather shoes resounded against the ceramic floor with every step he took. Ciel was simply mesmerized with the astounding view.

He idly lowered his gaze, trying to keep a moan from escaping his mouth as he stared at the professor's crotch, imagining what was hidden behind that piece of clothing. He let his mind wander to forbidden places, finding himself trying to guess exactly how big Sebastian was. Being so arrogant, Ciel could only guess he had a nice sized cock.

He hissed silently when his own pants suddenly became uncomfortable. While looking uninterestedly at his surroundings, he let his right hand wander down. Arching in his seat as a wave of pleasure invaded him when his hand slowly stroked his clothed erection, he still refused to take his eyes away from the man.

The desire was almost uncontrollable. He needed this man. He dreamed of his professor filling him completely, taking him mercilessly and roughly.

That was why he resorted to writing. In the past Ciel had never showed any interest in reading or writing, but right now that was the only way to calm that deep fire that consumed him every time that man's face invaded his thoughts. By writing about his professor and himself, he explored all of his fantasies; every scenario that he could imagine that involved both of them. Sometimes he touched himself while reading what he wrote. That was basically the use that those perverted stories had for him, asides from calming his heated hormones.

"That would be all for today. Please remember to send your essays to me via email. You have until midnight today."

When he heard those words, Ciel immediately took his hand away from his pants. He closed his laptop and set it inside of his leather bag. He tried to do this as slowly as he could, since he didn't want to exit the class with all his other classmates, given the probability that they'd notice the hardened bulge in his pants.

Putting the leather strap over his head, he rested the bag against his hip, securing it there before making his way out of the classroom. As he went down the carpeted stairs, he noticed that his classmates were already ahead, most of them having abandoned the place already, after exchanging brief and polite goodbyes with the professor.

He took advantage of the fact that said person's attention was now in his own laptop. Walking a little faster, he managed to reach the last stair, the door being now just a few steps away.

"Phantomhive."

Ciel froze completely when he heard the professor calling out to him. Grabbing his bag, he quickly positioned it in front of his crotch, easily hiding his still present erection. Turning around, he faced him, trying not to let his voice waver when he finally spoke.

"Yes, Professor Michaelis?" Finding his crimson eyes looking at him attentively, Ciel shifted on his feet, waiting for a response.

Leaving behind the task of turning off his computer, the professor walked towards Ciel, standing finally at a reasonable distance.

"Please do try to pay more attention in class."

Sebastian's voice resounded in Ciel's ears; he tried to focus on what his professor was saying and not on how sensual, deep and smooth Sebastian's voice sounded.

But it was impossible for Ciel to hide his surprise when his professor suddenly started walking towards him, his stern expression now replaced with a smirk. The younger adult tried to move but his legs didn't respond. Staying glued in the same position, he watched the other's actions in silence.

Ciel jumped when Sebastian grabbed his chin, his disbelieving eyes staring directly at those bright rubies that seemed to dance with amusement.

The professor inclined his body and suddenly Ciel was face to face with him. The younger's breath got caught in his throat, and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

"Or I'll be force to take some… drastic measures" The luscious tone Sebastian used made Ciel shudder when he heard those words, his mind instantly imagining sinful situations, and his softened erection came to life again.

And yet, Sebastian's stern expression came back just seconds after his last words. Keeping distance again, the professor returned to his desk.

"Have a nice afternoon."

And taking deep breaths, Ciel tried to calm the erratic beating of his heart.

"You… too" He mumbled, incredulity slipping through his words. He turned around and calmly walked to the door, even if deep inside of him he wanted to rush out of there.

And when he finally exited the classroom, never looking back, he sighed in relief, asking himself just what the hell had happened.

* * *

_I need him to fill me completely; to savagely take me against the desk. I want to hear his heated skin slapping against my thighs. I want that sound to echo throughout the whole empty classroom, along with my pants and moans as he rubs my prostate again and again with his big erection._

_When a second finger is added I arch my back, moaning wantonly and thrusting my hips again, seeking more of that heavenly friction._

_"My, my… you are so horny, my little Ciel. Your tight hole is swallowing my fingers completely." _

_I whimper excitedly. I love to hear Sebastian's dirty talk. It arouses my even more. The sound of his deep, lust filled voice sends shivers through my whole body._

_"Sebas… ah!" My voice breaks completely when he starts stroking my erection while thrusting his fingers in and out of me, clearing seeking that special place that makes me see stars._

_I love the feeling of his fingers reaching deep inside of me. I can't help but whimper helplessly as they move inside of me, exploring my tight canal._

_He finally finds my sweet spot and a long moan escapes my mouth, as I arch my back and forcefully grab the ends of the desk. I close my eyes tightly, trying to catch more of that blissful sensation that he gives me with that firm thrust of his fingers._

_"Sebastian!" I scream his name, barely hearing his pleased hum at my reactions._

Ciel stopped writing for a few moments, rereading what he'd just written, guiding the cursor in the screen with one hand, since the other hand was already quite preoccupied at the moment, giving long, steady strokes to the hard length jutting out of his blue pajama pants.

He knew he was supposed to feel ashamed for writing such things, and even for masturbating while writing them. But it was impossible to erase the need and desire. This was the only thing that seemed to calm down his emotions, at least to a bearable level. He was obsessed - totally and dangerously obsessed with his professor. And what had happened that afternoon wasn't helping his already erratic emotions.

He could still feel Sebastian's firm fingers against his chin. He could see his professor's face just inches from his. It was the closest he had been with Sebastian in real life, and it proved to be an exhilarating experience.

Moving his hand a little quicker, he arched in his seat, biting on his lower lip when a moan threatened to come out. The images of that afternoon and his fantasies mixed up, his thoughts racing with hundreds of scenarios. He pictured those crimson eyes in his mind, staring at him with animalistic lust and unbearable craving. He tried to imagine that it was his professor's hand grabbing his length, giving him those firm and delicious strokes which were driving him mad with need.

He closed his eyes, letting his head go back as another moan was suppressed. Rapidly moving his hand now, he stroked his whole length, stopping for a few seconds to massage the mushroom tip.

"Sebast…" He almost whispered his name while picturing glazed rubies staring back at him from between his thighs. It was not his professor's hand caressing him now but his hot mouth, and he arched again at the vivid image that invaded his mind. He could almost picture Sebastian kneeling in front of him, taking him whole and greedily.

His hips bucked when pleasure suddenly became too much. Furiously pumping his erection, he let out constant pants that soon turned into strained whimpers. The moans caught up in his throat finally started escaping, when he couldn't do anything else to hold them back.

"Ah!" Eyes shut tight, his suddenly rigid body anticipated the orgasm that was about to come. Putting his hand in front of his cock just in time, he voiced the high-peaked pleasure that overcame him in one long moan of that gorgeous name.

"Sebastian!" Cum splattered against the palm of his hand. His body shook heavenly as his hips bucked insistently, trying to prolong the powerful sensation, slowly riding himself out of his potent orgasm.

Panting, exhausted, he rested his back against the black leather chair. Sweat made his bluish hair stick firmly to his forehead, but satisfaction was obvious in his blue eyes and trembling body.

He lazily reached out for the box of tissues which was currently lying beside his black laptop. Cleaning his hand from his own essence, he turned to look at the screen of his computer, opening his eyes in complete surprise when he saw exactly what time it was. Just a few minutes before midnight. He had completely forgotten about the essay that he was supposed to send to his professor that day.

Immediately composing himself, he closed the Word document, opening the Internet to log into his email account. For a few seconds his eyes diverted to the clock, cursing out loud when noticing that the time for sending his essay was almost up, and he knew that his professor wouldn't admit any work that was sent after midnight, even if it was just one minute later. Sebastian was an extremely organized person who valued time more than anyone else he knew, even his own butler, Tanaka. And he was not nice enough to feel a little compassion for those who had failed to complete an assignment in the exact time that he ordered.

He wrote his professor's email account with ease, since he'd had it memorized since the first day of class. Even if he knew that it wasn't his personal email, just the one he used for work.

Searching through his documents, he quickly opened the folder where he knew he had saved his essay yesterday. Scrolling down, he caught sight of the document, looking again at the time just as he clicked twice, attaching the document to the email. While the attaching progress was completed, he quickly wrote a brief message where he explained what he was sending, using always a formal tone and ending with a polite salutation.

Without checking twice, he wrote the subject of the email and sent it immediately; sighing in relief when the clock showed that it was still three minutes before midnight.

"Damn, that was close" He murmured. Not only did that essay represent a considerable percentage of his grade, he also didn't want to give Sebastian another reason to humiliate him in front of everyone. His work was perfect, he knew that much. He was definitely opting for a high score in Macroeconomics, even if people said that getting a high grade in Sebastian's class was almost impossible.

Sighing again, he looked at the screen, finally checking what he had sent.

But when he saw the name of the document attached to the email, a strangled gasp escaped from his lips.

"Shit" He mumbled, all color drained from his face as he looked over and over again at the name of the document that he had just sent to his professor.

The document with all his writings. Writings of all his sexual fantasies with his professor.

He couldn't believe it for a few moments. And with complete incredulity he clicked on the document, opening it in a matter of seconds and proving that what he was seeing was real. The document in front of him was the one that he had been writing for almost four months.

"It can't be. Shit, this just can't be" Becoming desperate, he grabbed his forehead in a preoccupied manner. His heart was beating frankly, his hands were shaking and cold sweat was already starting to appear in several parts of his body.

This was not good.

* * *

_So much for losing my "writing smut for Kuroshitsuji" virginity to Sugary Condoms. Oh well…_

_Next chapter of Sugary Condoms coming soon… I hope. I don't have too much to do for college these days, so I'll dedicate them to writing (huzzah!)._

_For each review Sebastian will save a kitty's life. Let's help save the kittens! :)_

_Bye-bye!_


	2. Chapter II

_Hello people! I'm finally back. Please excuse the long wait, I'm saturated with college shit and I have been searching for a new violin since mine is sounding like a cat with laryngitis. Violins are just so ridiculously high-priced… I needed to take my time to decide which one to buy. Not to mention that I'm also selling my vacation property and remodeling my living room… so yeah, too many things going on for me._

_Anyway, thank you guys so much for all your reviews (37 kitties my beautiful generous souls!), favorites and alerts for this story and that shitty one shot that I wrote some weeks ago (I couldn't help it… that song compelled me to write something smutty). I have a lot to do, but I just had to write this chapter asap as a way to thank you all for your support and comments. I know that it still took long enough, but I hope this chapter will compensate it. Some Sebby goodness for you all in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter II**

Sebastian Michaelis was a successful man; a ruthless businessman with an egotistical vision of life and a persistent need of power which drove him to the highest stratum of the corporative hierarchy. A self-made multi-millionaire, he came from a lower to middle class family that struggled to put him through college. Not wanting to leave such a burden to his parents alone, he started to work as a cashier in a local convenience store. He didn't bother asking for a scholarship, regardless of his impeccable academic achievements. Being arrogance or the need for self-sufficiency, he always tried to succeed on his own.

His first contact with the business world came when he chose Mathematical Finance out of the great variety of elective courses that his career offered. He finished the course with a perfect score and a newfound interest in finances, which later made him abandon his Law career in order to pursue one in Business Administration. He graduated with honors three years later, with high praises of his professors and a summa cum laude diploma.

Success was almost immediate after that. He bought fifty one percent of the stock of a decadent company that was just days from bankrupt and in the matter of months turned it into a fruitful business. Money came like rain along with ambition. His old white sedan was replaced with a black slick convertible, and his small hideously decorated apartment became an astounding penthouse with breathtaking views of the city.

Sebastian didn't consider himself as a workaholic, regardless of the opinions of his employees that clearly defied this affirmation. Locked up in his luxurious office, the chief executive officer of the company worked until late hours.

That was why that particular Monday night, Sebastian's secretary, a young woman with big rounded glasses, reddish hair and an incompetence that was worth a medal, was incredibly surprised to see her boss exiting his office with his briefcase in hand, just fifteen minutes before seven o' clock.

She tried to talk, or at least murmur something, but the cold intimidating aura that emanated from his boss' tall form and his deep crimson eyes forced her to stay silent.

"I'm going home earlier today. Meirin, make sure to keep _everything _in order" The secretary would have passed saliva through her throat if her mouth wasn't so dry. She understood the double meaning behind the man's words. Sebastian was just a couple of steps from firing her, especially after the last incident where she had accidently erased the books of accounts from the company's system, just hours before the reunion of the board of directors, which main focus was exactly to analyze the company's financial records. It took a few computer engineers, a professional hacker and lots of coerced money to recover the lost files. Meirin was glad she got out of that fiasco alive, with the murderous stare that Sebastian had given her and his less than amused words. Ever since then she had been extra careful with her work, and had acquired the habit of stuttering every time that she talked to her boss.

"Y-yes… s-sir" Her words were low as she felt Sebastian staring at her. She looked at him and blushed profusely, looking down to the floor almost immediately. Not only was her boss intimidating, but he was also the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on, regardless of his selfish and arrogant personality.

As she looked down, she found a white post-it note on the upper edge of her computer. Big red letters reminded her of the message that she was supposed to give to her boss.

"Umm… M-Mr. Sebastian?" Said man stop in his tracks, the sound of his black leather shoes against the ceramic floor pausing as he turned to face the flustered woman.

"Yes?" He asked, with hints of annoyance in his voice. The aroma of his expensive cologne was perceivable for the secretary, who blushed even more when the manly smell reached her nose.

"Your lawyer called… y-you have to be in court next Thursday at n-nine in the morning" The deep frown that marred Sebastian's features almost made the secretary yelp with fear. As unknown as her boss' personal life was to her, she knew this was a delicate subject to approach.

And yet, her boss kept his composure, showing no emotion beyond the rapid frown.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Meirin" Though the tone of his voice was certainly lower and his words sounded forced.

"Goodnight" Relief was perceivable in the secretary's voice, but Sebastian didn't comment on it as he started walking again towards the elevator, his steps resounding throughout the silent hallway.

The metallic doors opened and the horrible happy music filled his ears as he entered the elevator. Leaning against the far corner of the reduced space, he sighed deeply as he contemplated the message that his secretary just gave him. Thursdays were already the worst days of the week for him, as he was locked up in college giving classes to untalented lazy students. And now he had to take care of that other issue in that same day.

He still wondered why he had decided to become a college professor, even though it was clear that he didn't need any extra money, especially not the regular salary of a professor. It was amusing though to have some power over the incompetent brats that he had for students, especially when it came to grading their works. He knew the reputation that he had, some of his students even referring to him as _demonic. _Not that he was affected by this, on the contrary. The business world was filled with selfish executives. One who was intimidated by a strict professor was just losing his time thinking they could make a successful career in Business Administration. A strong personality was needed along with ambition and intelligence to succeed. He just gave his students a glimpse of what they were going to face in the future.

When the elevator reached the ground level and its doors opened before him, he walked out. The spacious parking lot was only illuminated by a few electrical lights on the concrete ceiling. His steps echoed throughout the desert area as he walked towards his car, which was parked just a few meters from the elevator, in the most favorable space especially reserved for him.

Unlocking the car using the alarm remote, he opened the driver's door before sitting on the black leather seat, putting his briefcase on top of the passenger's seat. The silence of the car before he turned the engine on and the solitude of the parking lot gave him enough time to actually feel how tired he really was, even if that was not the reason why he decided to go home early that night. He had been working too much, and had found no time to check the essays that he was supposed to grade that week. As much as he preferred his job as a CEO over his job as a professor, he wasn't about to neglect his work. He already had a perfect record as a professor, and was set on maintaining it.

He knew the streets were filled with more cars at that hour, and yet he had no problem in going above the speed limit. Driving at high speed had always been an effective relaxing method for him, however inconsistent that may sound. The sound of the engine of his sports car as he accelerated and the fleeting lights of the street lamps soothed his mind.

He easily turned a twenty minute drive into a ten minute one, arriving at his apartment just a few minutes after seven o'clock.

After parking his car, he entered the exquisitely constructed lobby, covered in its entirety with expensive Italian marble of a creamy white shade, which also had an astounding lamp decorated with shinning crystals that fell from the high ceiling.

After giving a curt nod and quick salute to the receptionist behind the handmade desk of dark wood, he took the private elevator which leaded directly to his penthouse, on the upper level of the luxurious apartment building.

A beautiful foyer with fine, luxurious wooden walls of dark color appeared before his eyes as the metallic doors of the elevator opened. The familiar setting made him sigh as the homely air welcomed him with open arms. And yet, the apartment was too quiet. Even when he turned on the lights of the wondrously decorated hallway that leaded to his living room, the silence remained. The ambient was clam, if not a little unsettling. Only the sound of his steps against the mirror-like marble floor fought against the sepulchral silence.

The living room was consisted of a nice sized salon decorated with a soft combination of beige and light brown, mostly found on the walls covered with imported wallpaper of an elegant damask design. Tall windows surrounded a considerable part of the space, proudly showing a beautiful view of the city covered by the darkened sky.

The furniture had a nice rococo feel, consisting of a sofa and a loveseat along with a long table with attractive handmade designs. The paintings on the walls, surrounded by golden frames, were those of recognized artists. The whole room screamed luxury; from the elaborated ceiling to the expensive Persian carpet beneath the elegant table.

The apartment offered a lot of space, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, along with the kitchen, dining room, library and study. A little excessive for one person and yet completely fitting for a CEO.

His steady and firm steps took him towards the study, where he had his desktop computer. His laptop was mostly used for his work at the company and for his lessons at college. When it came to checking the mediocre work of his students, he preferred using the desktop device, seeking to avoid the temptation of opening the files of his work at the company and getting distracted by them.

Grading the assignments of his students, although satisfying, was extremely boring.

He sighed again as he sat on the comfortable leather chair behind the wooden desk. Leaving his briefcase on the most distant side of the desk, he turned on the computer in front of him.

As he leaned back against the chair, he caught sight of the blinking light of a small black device that was sitting not far beside the mouse of the computer.

"So here's where I left it" He murmured as he grabbed the cellphone. He had been searching for it earlier that day, but easily figured that he had just left it in his apartment. His mornings always went by in a rush, and even though he was his own boss, arriving late to work was something he wasn't about to allow himself.

As the tactile screen of the cellphone came to life before his eyes, he found one missed call from his lawyer and a message. Thinking the message was from his lawyer reminding him of the blasted citation from court, he opened it, frowning when he read it.

_I had so much fun last night. I'm ready for you whenever you want. Just give me a call._

He finally noted that the message came from a number unknown to him, though it was clearly from the blonde woman with fake breasts that he had fucked the night before. He couldn't remember her name, having better things to do than remembering the names of his one night stands. He was not sure though how that woman had acquired his cellphone number, even if he did remember finding that morning his cellphone in a different position from which he had left it the night before. He had thought nothing about it but now it made sense.

"I'll have to change my number" He said to himself. He only gave his number to a selective group of people, mostly business associates. Receiving calls from horny women was not something he was looking forward to. He avoided as much as possible getting attached to the women he had sex with.

Leaving the black phone on the desk again, he focused in the screen of the computer. Opening the internet, he logged into his email account, the one he had specifically for college matters.

Once he had his inbox opened, he immediately noticed the repetitive subjects of the messages, knowing that they belonged to the essays that he was supposed to check that week. He searched for the last name, on the top of the inbox, sighing humorously as he read the name of one of the few students whose face and name he could actually remember, among the considerable amount of students in his class.

"Slacking again, Phantomhive" He murmured as he saw that said student had been the last one to send his essay, just a few minutes before midnight. His colleagues had talked wonders about that bluish haired boy, regarding his intellect and his surprising business acumen. He had expected Ciel to be the best student in his class, but was disappointed to see that the boy was completely different from what the other professors told him. In the first few weeks of the semester the blue eyed boy seemed to be exactly how everybody had described him: a talented student without a single academic flaw. He outsmarted the other students without even trying, showing an admirable ability for business. He even surprised Sebastian himself with his rapid and analytical answers.

And yet as the weeks passed Ciel changed, going from a brilliant student to a regular one. He was always distracted during class, his computer being more important than everything that surrounded him. He paid no attention during class, and didn't even seem interested in it anymore. Sebastian had been tempted to force Ciel to show everyone in the class what was so important in his computer to distract him so much. And yet he wasn't about to act like a kindergarten teacher. The Phantomhive heir was old enough not to need such a scolding, and he was arrogant enough not to go so low as to care about a lazy student, even if he had already reprimanded him a couple of times and took pleasure in teasing and embarrassing him constantly.

The Phantomhives were a powerful family with noble origins. More than a family, they were a dynasty of earls and dukes that were close to royalty. Not that Sebastian was intimidated by his student's influential background. He had built his own fortune with his bare hands. He couldn't care less about spoilt rich brats.

Clicking on the link that opened the document, he waited for it to download, raising his eyebrow when he saw that the essay weighted more kilobytes than he had expected for a simple document that shouldn't consist of more than five pages. While he loved to torture his students with long boring assignments, the essays were to be delivered one every week. His time, after all, was extremely limited and he wasn't about to check more than five pages per student each week. But even with such an easy and short assignment no one else but Ciel had gained a full score. He had been extra critic and strict with the boy's work, considering his laziness during classes, but had yet to find a single flaw in the Phantomhive's work. Apparently, when he was outside the classroom he returned to be the perfect student. If he wasn't familiar already with the student's style of writing he would have thought someone else was making the assignments for him.

When the document finally downloaded he opened it with a couple of clicks. The heavy document opened before his eyes and he frowned deeply when he saw the counter in the corner of the screen signaling twenty pages that just after a few seconds became thirty, growing again until it ended in seventy three. He blinked, momentarily confused as he stared awkwardly at the number of pages and the number of words that the document contained, which clearly surpassed what he had asked for the essay. It was not possible for this to be such assignment, so the only possibility that came to his mind was that Ciel had sent the wrong document; his first real flaw.

He wasn't sure if he should feel accomplished about finally having the opportunity to put one big red zero over Ciel's work or if he should act like a proper human being and kindly inform his student of his error, even if the first option was already the most tempting. Ciel, after all, should have checked twice before sending the email.

He scrolled down the document, watching silently as the huge amount of words passed rapidly.

But just as he was close to the half page of the document, he stopped his actions when he clearly saw his name among the seemingly infinite writings. Leaning back against the chair, he let his eyes read the sentences in the screen.

He coughed forcedly and almost choked in his own saliva when he started reading. Incredulity was the dominant emotion in his face as he read the very explicit and obscene words.

"_Sebastian… harder!" I beg as his thick cock fills me again and again. He is taking me savagely, my back pressing against the warm sheets as my body moves with each thrust of his hips against my heated thighs. My legs encircle his waist as his body covers mine. My blue eyes, clouded with lust and desire, found his crimson ones, which are shinning stunningly against the tenuous light of the nightstand lamp._

"_Do you like it, Ciel? Does it feel good to have me inside of you?" I moan eagerly to his words, my body trembling as his hands caress my torso, pinching my erected nipples with his fingers._

"_Yes! Ah… god, mmm… more! Don't stop… more…" I answer, need obvious in my hoarse voice. Pleasure courses through my body as he fucks me with firm and hard thrusts, his cock reaching deep inside my tight and hot canal. I moan each time he fills me, begging to have more of him. _

_I turn my head to the side and he starts to kiss the newly exposed skin of my neck, sending powerful shivers through my body. My hands move on their own accord and reach for his long black locks, which feel soft against my fingers as I comb them. I love the feeling of his lips against my neck and the sound of his hips slapping against my skin. I love the smell of sex that lingers in the air and the sight of sweat in his forehead as he thrusts roughly against my shaking body._

"_Sebastian… Sebastian" I moan his name, loving the sound of it against my tongue. "Fuck me hard… Sebastian… I need… ah!" My body arches and shakes heavily as I feel my orgasm approaching._

"What the fuck?" It had been years since the last time he actually cursed out loud. Surprise was inevitable as his eyes caught some of the words that followed what he had already read. For the first time in years he could feel heat in his cheeks, and he knew he was probably blushing profusely. Not that he could do anything to prevent it. He had never expected this, especially not from Ciel Phantomhive.

Was this a joke? Or perhaps an incredibly bad lust confession? It certainly didn't seem like an error anymore. He didn't think Ciel would be so stupid as to mistakenly send him more than seventy pages of porn instead of a five-page essay.

It had to be a joke. Maybe this was Ciel's way of getting back at him for all the times he had humiliated him in front of the class. He couldn't think of another reason. Or better said, he didn't dare to think of anything else. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of this. He had to ignore it. It made no sense. If he showed this to the dean Ciel will definitely be expelled from college, with an influential family behind or not. Why did the Phantomhive send him such writings when he knew the consequences that this could provoke? It seemed too risky to be a joke, and too senseless to be a call for attention and a confession.

He actually dared to read just a few more paragraphs, ignoring the unexplainable heat that coursed through his body as his eyes captured each word and his mind made suggesting and tempting images of what he was reading.

The writings were clearly about him and Ciel. If his name wasn't enough clue, the description of his physical appearance was enough to affirm this fact. It was about him having sex with his student, with an excessive explicit description. The first person point of view made him feel like if it was Ciel talking directly to him. And while he had never showed any kind of attraction towards the younger boy, it was almost impossible not to feel if only a little aroused at such writings, especially when the images that his mind was creating were extremely livid and realistic. He could almost hear Ciel moaning his name while grabbing the sheets with delicate fingers, as he arched his back, his petite body receiving greedily the hard thrusts. The image was surprisingly tempting, and he felt just a little concerned about how hot the mental images actually appeared to be, and how pleasurable it felt when he reached to touch his own crotch.

His eyes were glued to the screen as he slowly drove his hand over the zipper of his pants, fingers brushing slightly against the black fabric as heat grew in his body.

"_Nhnng! Sebastian… touch me…" I beg as my cock pleads for attention, the friction of his abdomen against my erection not being enough to satisfy me and bring me towards the edge._

_I moan highly as his hand touches my length, rubbing it with fast strokes that make me roll my head from side to side. I forcefully grab the sheets with my hands as I try to contain the unbearable waves of pleasure that course through my body as I feel his fingers touching me so intimately, his hips still thrusting vigorously against my thighs._

The images were too realistic, and he find himself enthralled with the vivid sight of his student's naked body beneath him, dancing in the throes of ecstasy as he was roughly fucked, his sweet mouth opening and closing as melodic moans escaped him.

"_Sebastian… more! I'm going to… oh, please, make me cum!" I can't hold my orgasm anymore as his hand touches me with fast and firm strokes. My body reacts on autopilot and arches wantonly, a long moan escaping from my lips as ecstasy invades me completely._

_I close my eyes tightly and hold my breath as a wondrous and powerful feeling shakes my entire body. I pronounce his name in a scream and thrust my hips violently, needing to catch more of that heavenly sensation that he is giving me with his fingers. My mind is blank as I orgasm, cum coming out of my cock in long waves, falling on my skin and Sebastian's fingers as he continues to rub his hand against me, prolonging my orgasm. I continue to thrust against him, slowing my actions as satisfaction fills me completely. _

He imagined Ciel's porcelain skin against his fingers. A lovely tint of red invading his cheeks as he panted beneath him, receiving submissively his thick cock inside his tight body.

The image was incredible. Tempting as no other and impossible to ignore.

And yet, as heat consumed him each second that he continued reading, his logic intervened, scolding him for falling so easily to such a lowly prank.

"It's a joke" He rapidly decided. He wasn't going to fall for this stunt.

Taking his eyes off the screen, he forced himself to stop reading, breathing deeply as he tried to calm his ranging emotions.

He stood up on his feet. Suddenly he didn't want to check any more essays. As much as he wanted to ignore Ciel's hoax the words that he had just read refused to leave his mind as he walked towards the bathroom, set on taking a shower to relax his aching muscles and active mind, which was currently running with infinite possibilities that he wasn't going to explore. Emotions ranged from anger to confusion as he slowly took off his formal clothes, not caring to leave them on the floor as he made his way to the shower, suddenly deciding that he needed one and fast.

He was a wealthy businessman. Sex was not something he lacked in his life as women were ready to throw themselves to his feet.

Entering the luxurious bathroom covered with marble, he took off the rest of his clothes, exposing his figure to the large mirror that rested on one of the walls. He could deny the effect that reading such writings really caused, but as he turned to the mirror it clearly showed the reflection of his well-built body, along with the erected piece of flesh that proudly stood in between his legs.

The shower was just a cheap excuse. He had become aroused by reading just a few paragraphs of what Ciel had sent.

"Shit" He curse again, not believing that he was falling so low as to have an erection to a simple joke, especially if he took into account that he was actually fantasying about another man. He had always considered himself a straight man, and had never had any kind of fantasy or desire for another man. And yet, as he thought about Ciel Phantomhive and replayed in his mind the words that he had read, the heat in between his legs increased and his cock twitched, making him hiss with a combination of anger and deep shame.

Shower now forgotten, he walked until he was in front of the mirror. Trying to erase any image from his mind, he focused on admiring his own hard body. The need for release was suddenly unbearable and he knew that a cold shower would not help. That only left one option.

Watching his own crimson eyes, which were clouded with lust, he wrapped his right hand around his long thick dick, moaning deeply and closing his eyes as an electrical current shook his whole body.

"…fuck…" He whispered breathlessly, his hand moving slowly through the whole extension of the erected flesh. He leaned his forehead against the mirror as he closed his eyes, trying not to think of his student's gorgeous blue eyes as he stroked himself, his breath coming out in sharp pants. It was just a mistake, he told himself, trying to convince his betraying mind which insisted in picturing Ciel kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock with might and eagerness. He could clearly feel the boy's sweet tongue massaging the tip of his length, and his short mischievous fingers playing with his balls.

He tried to erase that beautiful image from his mind as his hand jerked his erection, the veins around it feeling hard against his palm. The need for release was overwhelming as his hips rocked against his hand, searching for pleasure.

His long breathes clouded the mirror, his quiet moans bouncing against its surface. The sound of the movements of his hand increased as he quickened his pace. His free hand started to explore his exposed chest, caressing his skin and drawing circles around his nipples, sending powerful shivers and heat directly to his erection. Pleasure and need augmented as he teased his own body with slow caresses and firm strokes.

His knees felt weak as he masturbated; his hand moving now rapidly over his cock.

His mind insisted in bringing his student into his lust-filled thoughts, reminding him of the long collection of erotic writings that were now in his possession and giving him ideas on how to use them for his advantage, even if that meant forcing the blue eyed boy into turning the fantasies into reality.

It was something he wasn't meant to read. A simple joke by an arrogant child who was unable to accept a scolding for his disinterest and laziness. He wouldn't fall for it; he would never sink that low.

"Ah… fuck… Ciel…" And yet he succumbed, desire overpowering rationality as he pictured Ciel deep throating expertly, milking him completely with his tight hot mouth. The sound of that name against his tongue sent him on the edge. He leaned his head back as his hips rocked violently against the hand that was caressing the hardened flesh. "Ciel!" He called his student's name one last time before moaning deeply, semen coming out in long shots and spilling rapidly against the mirror. His hand moved desperately along the hot flesh, eagerly searching to prolong the heavenly sensation that made his whole body shake with waves of pleasure.

His pants were the only sounds that followed his orgasm, as he leaned his body against the mirror, resting there as he tried to compose himself after such a powerful climax.

Humiliation was the first emotion that entered his mind, along with anger as he replayed how he had succumbed to a simple erotic writing. Another blow to his pride came when he caught sight of the white sticky substance that stained the mirror. He had never succumbed so easily to anyone. Never had desire been so unbearable, provoked by something as simple as a few paragraphs depicting sex. Never had the pleasure brought by his own hand been so powerful; his erection so hard and sensitive, begging for attention.

It was humiliating and confusing. Falling for such a prank, and for the image of a naked body that he never knew he desired so much.

Sebastian was livid as he analyzed his embarrassing situation.

Suddenly Thursday couldn't come any sooner.

Ciel Phantomhive had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_And that's it for now. Pretty little Ciel is in so much trouble now. Making Sebastian masturbate like that, how dare he! That's what happens when you are the type of twink that can turn any straight man gay. Next chapter should be very interesting for me to write -grin-. The real thing is still to come, this is just the introduction._

_By the way, how the hell do you spell Meirin? Is it Mey-Rin, Maylene? I am at lost here. In the Spanish fandom we mostly use Meirin. Anyway, she's not important for the purpose of this story -shrugs-.  
_

_Reviews are highly appreciated. They inspire me and make me write like a nymphomaniac riding a dick, you know, for long hours and with lots of energy (I mean, I actually wrote this chapter in record time while drowning in your nice pretty comments. See? It works!). _

_I'll see you around… hopefully soon in that other fanfic that I also need to update (that reminds me, since I have been asked in a review… don't worry people, I can manage with two stories at the same time without going insane. No more than that though… so these are the only two stories you are going to see from me for the time being, except for the occasional one-shots). _

_Bye-bye!_


	3. Chapter III

_Hello people, I'm back! I have nothing to say, really, so I'll just thank you all for your reviews -hugs-. I really appreciate each one of them :)  
_

_I made a great effort to update faster this time. I wanted to finish this chapter before 2013, so I'm really happy that I somehow managed to do it. This is my last update for 2012, so happy holidays to you all! _

* * *

**Chapter**** III**

Thursday came too soon for Ciel. That week had been the worst of his life as he had done nothing more than worry about his situation. He compulsively checked his email every few minutes, hoping for a very improbable miracle, only to verify each time that he had indeed sent the wrong document, and the worst one he could have sent to his professor.

Embarrassment was overwhelming. He replayed in his mind that precise moment when he sent the document without checking twice, reprimanding himself every time for being so foolish. His cheeks had taken a permanent reddish color that even his parents had noticed, though he quickly disregarded their comments with the excuse of having a slight fever, which was not exactly a lie since he had been having terrible migraines, clearly caused by the stress.

He had been unable to even look at the document that was causing him such misery. Therefore, he had not written anything in that week, and probably will never have the courage to write a single sentence again about him and Sebastian.

Just the name of his professor made him cringe with shame. The attraction was still strong, but every time he thought of the crimson-eyed man he imagined the imminent moment where he will be confronted by him, resulting in him being expelled from college and probably from his parent's manor. He knew his mother, and especially his father, would never be able to accept such a shameful act, given not only their deep religious views but the great esteem they had for the Phantomhive name, which he had tainted horribly with his foolish actions.

He wasn't surprised to see that Sebastian had not responded to his email. He was not expecting his professor to address the matter through a computer. Sebastian was the type of person that preferred fixing his problems face to face. He was thankful though that said man had decided to talk to him first and not to the dean, which will mean an immediate expulsion. Even if he couldn't be a hundred percent sure, he was convinced that Sebastian had already opened the embarrassing document. His professor hated procrastination, and always made sure to check his students' assignments as soon as they send them.

Going to college that week had been torture. For the first time he had kept his head lowered down while walking through the long hallways of the university. He had felt as if everybody knew about his terrible mistake, even if his logic insisted that this was totally impossible. Sebastian was cruel but not as much as to send his writings to every single one of his classmates.

A painful sting that came from his hand made him hiss. He momentarily forgot about his thoughts as he retracted said limb to examine the damage. Several red punctures were starting to form in his hand, contrasting against his pale skin. And while the marks of teeth were pathetically small, the little wounds hurt more that he would like to admit.

A feral growl was heard before the tiny creature that was sitting on his lap moved violently, trying to bite him again.

"Duchess, stop it!" He pronounced in a loud, commanding voice, as he tried unsuccessfully to calm the demonic miniature dog, which was now looking directly at him while showing her teeth in a menacing manner. "I need to brush your hair" Ciel felt stupid talking to the dog as if she could understand him. And anyway, he knew that there was no way to convince the spoiled little demon. The four-pound Yorkshire Terrier was the most self-conceited and selfish canine to ever exist in the history of dogs. Living to her name, she seemed to be aware of the five carat diamond she wore around her neck, sporting it proudly along with the pink laces that held the golden hair over her head. Of course, being one of the dogs of the Phantomhive family, she lived like a queen.

Ciel never brushed the high-maintenance hair of the dog, since said canine had a groomer to do the job. And yet, now that he was under such stress, he had found that brushing the long silver hair of the little creature was a good way to cope with his ranging emotions, even if that meant sporting a few dog bites in his hands, since he wasn't precisely gentle with the brush.

The sound of knocking at the door prevented him from continuing to brush the mass of tangles that he had caused in the dog's hair with his obsessive motions. The Yorkie jumped from his lap to the floor as soon as the sound of the door opening filled the luxurious room which was Ciel's bedroom. As the dog made an exaggerated and desperate escape, a beautiful blue-eyed woman with long blonde hair entered the room.

Rachel, the Countess of Phantomhive and Ciel's mother, was a pristine-mannered woman who possessed all the characteristics of a noble. She was well-spoken and gentle, always ready to help others as much as she could. With a calm and warm personality, she was an example of altruism and religiousness.

It had always been difficult for Ciel to look at his mother in the eye. As much as he appreciated having a loving family, conservatism was taken to the extreme in the Phantomhive household, where homosexuality was seen as an abomination and a sin.

And now, knowing that his two most guarded secrets will probably be revealed, he find it complete impossible to even address his mother. While he had a different, open-minded vision of life, he still felt that he had failed his parents in some way.

"Ciel, darling, have you seen the hour? The chauffeur has been waiting outside for some time now" Only after this words and after he looked at the golden clock on the nearest blue wall did he notice he was late for college.

He knew it was inevitable. He could make up an excuse to skip classes that day, but that would serve no purpose more than to delay the confrontation for one week. He could not change college since there was no way he was going to explain what he had done to his parents, and no excuse seemed valid enough to justify his sudden need to abandon the best university in the country. He even thought about changing his career, but opted to not even explore that option since he didn't want to disappoint his father, who had insisted that he study Business Administration.

He was trapped. His only option was to face his professor and try to fix the unfixable. Sebastian was not a person that could be easily persuaded, but he trusted he could find a way to at least gain some of his sympathy, even if the man didn't seem to have any of that within him.

A feeling of dread filled his stomach as he stood from the comfortable spot on the enormous canopy bed.

"I didn't realize how late it was" He gave in easily, still refusing to meet his mother's gaze.

And yet he soon find himself face to face with the worried stare of the blonde woman, who had reached him in a matter of seconds. The warm manicured hands caressed his chin as the blue eyes examined his face, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling unwell? You have been acting strange these days… distracted… almost absent" He shrugged immediately, freeing himself from the woman's grip and diverting his gaze towards the nearest wall.

"I'm fine, mom" He assured awkwardly, while grabbing the leather bag that was on the other side of his bed. "This semester has been stressful, that's all" He added.

In a reassuring manner, he walked towards his mother and looked at her briefly, before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"I have to go" He whispered then, with deep shame hiding in his voice.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt terrified as he walked out of his bedroom.

* * *

"This is absolute and absurd mockery!" The words echoed throughout the hallway as the black haired man stormed out of the court room, closely followed by a pair of security guards and an annoyed-looking lawyer dressed in a formal black suit. Said man noticed immediately the unwanted attention that such display was gaining, frowning deeply with distaste while walking faster with the intention of reaching his exasperated client.

"If you don't want to spend the rest of the day in an enclosed malodorous cell chained to some drunken lowlife then I suggest you calm down" He said while adjusting his rectangle-shaped glasses with his finger. "You still haven't lost anything, so this childish display has no fundament whatsoever and is, as the judge put it, completely uncalled for"

An infuriated sigh escaped from Sebastian's lips as he finally stopped walking, turning around to face the green-eyed man who supposedly was there to help him. As he did this he finally noticed the presence of the guards, who were watching him closely with a less than friendly stare. The last thing he needed at that moment was to be charged with court disruption, so he tried to keep his voice down as he spoke again, which proved to be an extremely difficult task as rage consumed every one of his thoughts.

"They want everything. Everything that is mine. Even my car. I think I have the right to throw a fit" Anger was obvious in his words and in his body language. While it was true that nothing had been decided yet, just the thought of someone actually threatening to strip him of everything he had earned with his hard work was enough to provoke deep fury within his mind.

"Not in the middle of a court's hallway. And certainly not with everyone staring as they are now" The crimson eyed man looked at his surroundings, confirming that in fact he had attracted numerous disapproving stares. Not that he cared about the nameless crowd. He was sure he was not the first one to throw a temper tantrum in that place. "Listen…" His attention returned to his lawyer. While he couldn't stand the man's presence, due to a long-term rivalry that both of them shared, he had to admit that William T. Spears was one of the best, if not the best, lawyer in the country. "While it is true that we will never be on agreeable terms with each other, since I personally despise your arrogant being all the way down to your putrid soul, my very successful career is my priority"

Sebastian snorted at the lawyer's choice of words, but didn't say a word in retaliation, giving the man the opportunity to continue.

"And that means getting you as many benefits as possible from this and charging you obscenely amounts of money afterwards" A satisfied glow appeared in the lawyer's eyes as he pronounced the last words, contrasting with his serious expression. "I think I'll actually enjoy leaving you a few thousands poorer. I'll take that as a consolation prize for putting up with this circus"

"Good to know you're on my side" Sebastian murmured sarcastically, being immediately interrupted.

"But if you keep annoying the crap out of the judge we'll be getting nowhere with this… and we'll probably stay locked up in this court forever" William's words made sense, but they didn't calm down the ranging emotions of his client.

"I just want my car free from this madness" Sebastian said, massaging his temple with his hand when he felt an upcoming migraine. He noticed the guards again, feeling just a little relieved to see their now calmed poses, even if they were still standing nearby.

"Is this only about that damn car?"

"Yes" He answered rapidly, faltering when he was confronted with a murderous stare. "No" He said then, with less determination, but hesitating again when the word sounded completely wrong in his mind. "Mostly" He finally settled with that answer.

The black convertible, although not as expensive as some of his other possessions, was the most prized one for him. A car was the first luxury object he bought when his bank account grew with its first millions. And while he had changed that first car for a brand new one just months ago, it still was a representation of his success, however arrogant that sounded.

"You can just buy another car, selfish vermin" The insult was clearly heard, but just as Sebastian opened his mouth to retaliate, he caught sight of a young looking woman with short white hair and attractive amethyst eyes that was walking straight towards them.

"Oh joy" He whispered, more to himself even if he knew that William heard him, since he turned around to look at the well-dressed female, who was sporting a white button-up shirt and a high-waist gray skirt. Her high-heel shoes resounded insistently against the ceramic floor, merging with the graceful sway of her hips.

If Angela Blanc wasn't the over-confident lawyer of the other party, the sight may have been attractive for the crimson-eyed man.

"Ms. Blanc, is there anything you need?" William rapidly intervened when he saw the heated glare Sebastian was sending to the woman. But said person ignored him completely, passing right beside him without giving him a second glance.

At this, the green-eyed man did nothing more than adjust his glasses again, in an effort to hide his annoyance at being ignored in such a rude manner. And yet he kept a close watch on Angela, as he saw her slowly approaching Sebastian, no doubt seeking to upset his client once again. He was not in the mood to deal with more drama, nor was he about to lose his precious time building a good defense for Sebastian if he was arrested for public disruption, even if that meant a larger paycheck.

"My dear Sebastian, is something the matter?" Amusement was notable in the woman's voice, as she took pleasure in the sight of the disrupted man. "You look like an angry kitten" She added as she went to stand in front of Sebastian, lifting her right hand to cup his cheek.

The reaction was immediate. The black-haired man slapped away the woman's hand, his crimson eyes shining with threat.

"Careful, this kitten bites" He pronounced in a hiss. It was impossible for him to feel something more than disdain towards that venomous woman.

"Offering to bite me? What an indecent proposal! And yet, completely expected from someone like you" The derogatory tone of the words fueled the anger within Sebastian, as he forcefully grabbed the woman's arm, pulling her towards his chest. He received no reaction aside from a low pained moan, which made him smirk as he leaned towards the woman's ear, whispering words that were meant only for her to hear.

"Don't misinterpret my words. I know how much you desire me, but I'll never bed a snake like you" He was pleased at the way her body froze, and at the indignant huff that escaped from her lips as she squirmed to free herself from his hold.

He let her go without any resistance, taking pleasure in the deep angry fire that inundated her eyes as she turned to look at him, stepping back to put a comfortable distance between them.

And yet, just after a few seconds, a smile graced her lips and her eyes shined with laughter.

"You can act all high and mighty, Sebastian" She said in a loud tone, clearly wanting everyone who was near to hear her. "Just keep in mind that having a different woman every night in your bedwill never compensate for your lack of manhood…"

At those words surprise overcame Sebastian; the emotion being quickly replaced with rage.

"You bitch!…" He exclaimed, striding towards the smirking woman, but being immediately stopped by William, who stepped between the two of them.

"Ms. Blanc, I think enough is enough. I will appreciate if you behave like the professional you're supposed to be" The words didn't calm the anger and humiliation that Sebastian was feeling, but they were enough to keep him away from reacting violently. While he wanted nothing more than to erase the smile from the woman's face, he easily understood that that was not the place, nor the time, to do such thing.

"Of course. We shall keep this professional… if your client is able to keep it inside his pants that is"

"I'm not the one who is having problems with that" Mirth was the only emotion that could be seen in Angela's eyes after his last words. Completely unaffected by the comment, she nodded to both men.

"Good day, gentlemen. I'll see you next week" That was all she said before taking her leave, her shoes resounding once more against the floor with each of her steps.

"No amount of money is worth this slapstick freak show" Sebastian ignored his lawyer's words as he turned to look at his wrist watch, trying to calm the heated emotions that were still present in his mind.

But all it took for him to forget what that woman had said was the hour, which reminded him not only of the class he was supposed to give in just an hour, but of that other issue with his student, Ciel Phantomhive. He hadn't expected to spend so much time in court, though he should have seen it coming with Angela in the opposite side of the courtroom.

He hardly had any time left to eat some lunch, so he had no more option than to settle with a cup of coffee and sandwich from the university's cafeteria.

"I'm leaving. My class starts in one hour" He announced, out of pure courtesy.

"Another day lost. I hope we can reach an agreement next week or this will become the longest case of my career" A sigh followed the words.

"If it is on my terms, then sure we can" Was Sebastian's only response.

"I'll be stuck in here forever" Those were the last words he heard from his lawyer as he took his leave, his mind immediately diverting once again to Ciel Phantomhive.

He had been unable to get the image of his student out of his head. For the past few days and since he read those few paragraphs, his mind had turned into a complete mess of thoughts and confusion. He had made an effort to ignore the issue until he could confront Ciel about it, but even when he was working he could not help but remember what happened that night. Humiliation was the first emotion that filled his chest when he thought about how easily he had succumbed that night, to a few paragraphs written by a boy who had just completed puberty. He still couldn't understand why he had felt such a burning desire for a body that clearly lacked all of the attributes that he usually find attractive; feminine attributes.

He was still trying to convince himself that this was nothing more than a joke, however dubious that possibility was. He wasn't about to believe that what he had read were his student's real desires. Sebastian was completely uncomfortable with even thinking about that option. Even more so when said possibility brought strange sensations that he refused to explore. While it was true that Ciel was probably the only student whose face and name he could remember, this was because of the numerous comments he had received about the boy from the other professors. That was why he took a mental photograph of him since the first day of class. Not because the boy held any of his interest, but due to the fact that he had expected Ciel to exceed his expectations, academically speaking.

But again, his treacherous mind betrayed all logic, telling him that there was another reason why that particular student had earned his attention since the first moment he laid eyes on him.

That reason being that deep inside the most guarded zone of his mind, he thought Ciel Phantomhive was beautiful.

"Damn it all" He murmured, passing a hand through his black locks as he tried to ignore the irrational thought. This was clearly affecting him more than it should, making him think too hard and illogically.

As he exited the prominent, roman-style white building, being blinded for a few moments by the rays of the sun, he took comfort in the fact that he was finally going to confront Ciel that day.

And hopefully, he could regain his mental peace after that.

* * *

Sebastian knew about his erotic writings. That was all that went through his mind as he listened to the man giving the lecture of that day. The crimson-eyed man, once again, was moving smoothly from side to side, speaking in a firm, confident voice. He stopped every few minutes to ask questions to the students, maintaining always that self-assured aura that characterized him.

Ciel had entered the classroom almost three hours ago, not even glancing at Sebastian who, to his relief, completely ignored him, not even commenting about his lateness. As always, he took his seat in the far corner of the classroom. His laptop remained inside his leather bag, as he was in no mood to open the same device that would remind him of the cause of his embarrassment.

And yet, just for a few minutes and as the class progressed, he started wondering if Sebastian knew anything still about his email. Nothing seemed amiss with the man, who didn't seem to even notice his presence.

But it was then that he noticed them. The dissimulated glances that Sebastian started ending his way as the minutes passed. They made him squirm in his chair and wish for the ground to swallow him whole. The intense crimson eyes, almost glowing, burned holes into his mind. Shame overcame him as he realized that those uncomfortable stares meant exactly what he had feared. Sebastian knew. Sebastian had read them. Sebastian had all of his writings in his possession.

He wanted to disappear. That was the only thought that traveled through his chaotic mind. He wanted nothing more than to become invisible as to escape such embarrassment. He didn't know what he would say when Sebastian confronted him; if he did confront him that is, though Ciel was almost sure about this given his professor's personality. The situation would have been easier to explain if the names expressed in his writings were not those of him and his professor. But how was he supposed to explain why he used the man's name in his erotic writings? There was no other way besides admitting the obsessive attraction that he held for Sebastian, even if said man laughed at him and painfully rejected him. On the positive side though, the crueler Sebastian was, the easier it would be for him to return back to reality and stop fantasizing with a man that was unattainable for him.

He dared to look at Sebastian once again, shame mixing with the desire he felt every time he laid his eyes on the crimson-eyed man. Even after what happened, the attraction was still there, as strong as it had been for the past four months. He still questioned himself how that tall body would feel against his own, their skins brushing against each other as Sebastian devoured his lips and mouth with desperate devotion. His heart still accelerated its beatings when he thought about the surreal possibility of his fantasies turning into reality.

It was embarrassing, that even in his situation he still could not think of anything else than being possessed by that gorgeous man.

An exasperated sigh escaped from his lips as he lowered his head, resting it against the palm of his right hand.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Completely forgetting exactly where he was, he pronounced the words in a loud tone, gaining a few stares from his classmates.

"Phantomhive" Ciel froze in his seat when he heard the commanding voice of the object of his infatuation. Lifting his head from his hand, he turned to look at Sebastian, shame invading him again when he encountered those intimidating crimson eyes. "Do you mind sharing that monologue of yours with the class?" As if his embarrassment couldn't be worse, having Sebastian addressing him directly brought new waves of humiliation to his entire being.

"I would prefer not to, professor" He finally answered, while curling his toes in an attempt to calm himself down. His mind was a complete mess as his body was trying hard not to run out of the classroom. He thought he could face this, but he could not even hear his professor's voice without feeling deep regret and shame.

"Class is over. You're all dismissed" The voice came in between the dissimulated laughs of his classmates, clearly directed at him. The other students enjoyed immensely when the professor reprimanded him, the cause being nothing more than jealously. He was, after all, the only student with noble origins in the class.

As soon as Ciel heard the last words, he felt relieved that Sebastian had easily dropped the subject. He could not deal with more embarrassment. His throbbing head already felt like it was about to explode.

Standing rapidly from his seat, he grabbed his bag and made his way down the stairs, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. He couldn't face Sebastian. It was too much for him. He didn't want to reveal the deep emotions that were burning his very soul, nor would he be able to withstand the rejection that will certainly come afterwards.

He had been preparing himself mentally all week for this day, only to find now, at the last moment, that he was unable to bear such embarrassment. If he got out of the classroom, he would never come back. He trusted he would find a good excuse to give to his parents. He preferred dealing with them than with Sebastian.

He gave a side-glance to the man, sighing in relief when he saw him talking with one of the students.

Desperation came when a couple of students, who were walking painfully slow, got in his way, blocking his path rudely. He cursed them in a low voice as he tried to find a way to pass through them. He should have taken a different seat that day, one that didn't require him to cross the entire classroom in order to reach the exit door.

When he finally reached the lower level, he tried to pass beside the two girls that were still blocking his path, only to freeze in his tracks when he heard the chillingly cold voice of Sebastian calling his name.

"Phantomhive, where do you think you're going?" He knew he could ignore him, act as if he hadn't heard him. And yet, his feet stayed glued to the ground, a sudden paralysis invading each one of his limbs. Even when he was pushed by the other students, he remained in that same spot. Maybe it was fear, or complete nervousness; he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling as his mind appeared to be a chaotic mess at the moment. He only knew that as he stood there, his hands became sweaty, and the headache turned ten times more painful.

The students exited the classroom too soon, in what felt like seconds to Ciel. And behind them was Sebastian, who walked towards the door, brushing past the motionless boy.

Being alone with the crimson-eyed man was completely uncomfortable. But what horrified Ciel the most was to see his professor closing the door… and locking it, his only escape route disappearing before his eyes.

"I believe you and I need to have a little chat about that… peculiar essay you sent" He closed his eyes for a few seconds when he heard Sebastian's emotionless voice. Ciel knew he was probably blushing madly, but the man's words had just confirmed what he had feared all week long, so he could do nothing more than drown in the turbulent rivers of humiliation.

And when Sebastian turned around and faced him with an intimidating stare, Ciel prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

_I was going to write their confrontation in this chapter, but it would have turned out too long for my liking (and my mental sanity). And anyway I also need to start writing the next chapter of my other fanfic, though I think I'll take a two-day vacation since this chapter left me mentally drained for some reason._

_By the way, just a little point I want to clear up. Ciel's writings are not one long porn scene. I mean, it is almost impossible to write a sex scene of seventy something pages long. It's a collection of writings. You know, like one-shots. That is all for now, everything else will explain itself as the story advances. And about that maid with rounded glasses, I think I'll use Mey-Rin from now on since that is what Kuroshitsuji's wiki says (obey the master of online information!). _

_Next chapter will be a complete hell __for me to write _(in the oh-my-god-this-is-so-ridiculously-difficult-to-write kind of way), but it would probably also be one of the most interesting. 

_Reviews are the fuel of my literary pervert-ness. Give them to me and Sebby will become as gay as a pink poodle for our pretty Ciel! Sebastian is awfully weird as a straight man… seriously, you need to save him. _

_And that's it. I'm gonna disappear now in a glorious cloud of smoke until next year -Puff!- See? I'm not here anymore!_

_Bye-bye!_


	4. Chapter IV

_Hi there! I appear before you in the year 2013 with a very fast update of this gay Kamasutra book… I mean, Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. I've got a pink poodle named Sebastian under my arm and I'm going to exploit the hell out of it. So prepare, 'cause this poodle is into cocks now (Wtf am I saying?)._

_Now… it's time for some random news that I want to share with you for no particular reason! It's official, Sebastian (Sebastián in Spanish) is the most common male name in my country. I don't know why (I blame my Kuro-holic tendencies) but I laughed so hard when I read this in the newspaper. Fuck yeah, butlers everywhere. I live in a Sebastian paradise! _

_Anyway, thank you guys very much for your reviews! More than a hundred for three chapters! -insistent childish bouncing motions-. Thank you so much, I really appreciate each one of your comments, and your favorites and alerts :) You're saving Sebby from his straightness! He's gonna be a cute pink daisy when I finish with him! And Ciel will be a veeeeryyy satisfied individual (If you catch my drift -wink-)._

_And guess what, guys? I have a beta-reader, Nessie-san! She's been such a great help. I'm sure my English is going to improve immensely thanks to her corrections. I want to thank her profusely for editing this chapter and the first one of this fanfic. She's also going to beta all the chapters that I had written so far, so you'll see a very pleasant change in them soon :) Thank you very much, dear! -hugs-._

_So that's it for now. I hope you guys like this chapter, especially the ending… I know I did - smirk-._

* * *

**Chapter IV**

The silence that followed Sebastian's words was painfully uncomfortable. Ciel, completely paralyzed due to shame and dread, remained motionless. His blue eyes were fixed on the floor - he couldn't bring himself to face his professor. The embarrassment was overpowering; it was clawing at his mind with angry fury, reducing his thoughts to a quivering mess of words with no meaning. He couldn't construct a single simple, logical thought as his body trembled under the firm, serious stare of Sebastian. Ciel could feel it; his professor's eyes were watching him. He was vulnerable to that crimson gaze that held no emotions but radiated a dangerous dominating aura.

"Phantomhive, I don't have all day." Sebastian was not trying to be gentle, quite the contrary, his voice was stern and demanding. And even if Ciel would never admit it out loud, he feared it. He feared not only that man who was, ironically, his platonic fantasy, but he also feared that voice, the same voice that had brought him uncountable desire for the past four months.

He knew Sebastian was an intimidating man. It was in his nature, a trait buried deep into his personality. He couldn't imagine Sebastian being different and that was why he had valued that confident, almost menacing, pose that his professor had. He had liked the way Sebastian portrayed himself, always self-assured.

But now, he felt nothing more than disdain towards that personality trait that he used to admire in his professor, because it was killing what little pride he had left, leaving him standing there like a scared child.

He tried to talk. He tried to do what Sebastian was expecting him to do; to answer with whatever excuse came to his mind first. But nothing came out of his lips, just a tiny whimper that made him cringe with more shame.

For the first time in his life, Ciel Phantomhive was absolutely terrified. Regret, humiliation and nervousness filled his chest in such a way that he was forced to take deep breaths. His heart was jumping strongly against his ribcage.

He could not explain it. He had no excuse to give. All that he had was the desperate need to disappear from there.

But of course, Sebastian was insistent.

His black bag fell from his trembling and weak fingers and unto the floor, the impact resounding heavily throughout the empty classroom. He couldn't care about picking it up or about whatever was inside it and probably damaged now. His sole attention was on Sebastian's fingers that had forcefully grabbed his chin, forcing him to raise his blue gaze.

Staring at his professor's eyes was like gazing at a burning crimson fire. He could see no emotions, but he felt the impact of those commanding eyes against his own.

"You sent to me writings that depicted very explicit sexual scenes."

That was all that was needed for reality to crash painfully on Ciel's mind. While he already knew that Sebastian had seen his writings, hearing that cold voice confirming it shook his thoughts with waves of dread. Everything was real now; too real for him to handle.

He closed his eyes instantly, not being able to maintain eye contact with those crimson rubies that were slowly killing him with shame and humiliating him with no compassion.

"Look at me."

He had always dreamed about being as close to Sebastian as he was now, his body just inches apart from that wide chest. He had fantasized about his professor's touch against his sensitive skin. But the proximity he shared now with Sebastian did nothing more than add to his nerves. And those fingers under his chin emitted not a pleasant fire, but a burning and painful one.

He did as he was asked and opened his eyes. There was still no emotion in his professor's face, not even a glimpse of humanity.

"You wrote about us having sex."

Ciel wasn't sure if what left his lips was a sigh or a gasp, or perhaps something in between. He regretted at that moment ever writing such perversions. He could have just kept his fantasies in his mind, buried deep into his imagination. There had been no need to write it all down. He could have coped with that burning and obsessive attraction that he felt for Sebastian in some other way.

Or at least he could have checked twice before sending that damned essay.

Every thought held nothing more than repentance for his actions. And yet, he knew that regretting what he did would fix nothing, as Sebastian was still staring at him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to speak.

"I… I just…" He forced the words out of his mouth, since he didn't want to try Sebastian's patience for much longer.

The grip on his chin loosened and with this he felt he could finally breathe better. He tried to organize his ideas and thoughts, which were currently screaming louder than the siren of an ambulance.

"It was a mistake." He finally said it, surprising himself with the firm tone he used. "I didn't check what I was sending…"

"You don't really expect me to believe this was a mistake. That you sent more than seventy pages of… these writings instead of a five page essay."

Sebastian received no response, even if he noticed the frustration that crossed through his student's eyes.

"Who put you up to this?" He asked then.

Ciel could only stare confusedly at Sebastian.

"I… what?" His answer was certainly not the most intelligent, but he took comfort in the fact that he had his voice back. At least he was not stuttering.

Sebastian's expression remained unreadable as he gazed firmly at his student, his crimson eyes still holding that nameless fire. Ciel couldn't help but think, even in his situation, that Sebastian looked absolutely attractive. There was no questioning why he had fallen so hard for this man. His proud stance, the confident aura he emanated… Ciel couldn't describe appropriately what he felt every time he had the opportunity to admire his professor's image. He couldn't even understand how he had developed such an unhealthy attraction for this man. And yet, he thought he knew why he had become so addicted to Sebastian.

His professor was intimidating. He was proud and confident; cruel even. Ciel could only imagine Sebastian as passionate in bed and possessive in love. He could see arrogance, selfishness, ambition, determination, and intelligence in that handsome man. Every one of Sebastian's words demanded authority and respect. He was an epitome of pride and sin.

And now, as Ciel stared at those crimson eyes that had haunted his dreams with lust and uncontrollable desire, he comprehended exactly what Sebastian appeared to be before his eyes.

A demon. This mortal man reminded him of those sinful creatures that his mother feared so much. And yet this obscure simile only brought him deeper into the turbulent waters of desire. He had fallen prey to the dangerous charms of this man. He wanted nothing more than to be corrupted by those hands. There was no salvation for him, nor did he have any desire to be saved from this infinite, unstoppable lust. He wanted to fall harder, deeper everyday as he dreamed about this unachievable man that was shaking his world with just a fiery crimson stare. He could never let the desire go; he wanted Sebastian and he was going to continue wanting him until Ciel ceased to exist. He had never felt so strongly for anyone. He refused to let that go.

"I know you and your classmates don't precisely have what could be called a friendly relationship. This petty joke certainly…"

That was why Sebastian's words incentivized a deep fury within his chest. It started as insignificant as the flame of a candle until it exploded into aching blazes with his professor's last words.

"How dare you!"

Ciel was surprised to hear his own voice, so strong and imposing. He never thought he would be able to raise his voice to Sebastian, and yet somehow he find the confidence he needed to confront his professor.

There was nothing more than indignation in his thoughts as he took a few steps backwards, keeping a reasonable distance from Sebastian. He felt sick at the man's words. A joke? These burning feelings, the uncontrollable desire that had been destroying his peace with echoes of lust and longing… All of that, just a joke? The thought revolted his stomach and brought a nauseating sensation to his chest. Sebastian was brushing everything off as nothing more than some childish witticism. This sole thought irked his mind and shook his thoughts with anger.

"A joke? That's what you think?" He could not believe he was having the courage to talk this way to the most intimidating man he had ever met. Even Sebastian seemed to be genuinely surprised with his outburst, as he was staring at Ciel, eyes opened wide with astonishment.

Ciel could not control himself any longer. The frustration, shame and desire was consuming his thoughts and devouring his insides painfully. For almost four months he had felt these emotions, trying in vain to ignore them until he could do nothing more than succumb to them. He had resorted to writing when he couldn't control those excruciating sensations.

He could not hold the emotions any longer.

He simply let it all out.

"How I wish this was a joke! All of this has been torturing me for months and it's all because of you. I can't even think rationally anymore. You are always there and I just don't know how to get you out of my fucking head! Hell, I don't even recognize myself anymore! I used to have some pride before you came and messed with my thoughts!"

Sebastian remained completely speechless as he watched Ciel, his normally reserved and composed student, speaking with a desperate and loud voice while moving his arms to emphasize each one of his words. He could do no more than to remain silent, Ciel's words going deep into his mind.

"And now you say it's a joke. Are you stupid? Of course I wrote more than seventy pages of all these damned fantasies of mine just to play a prank on you… you know, because you're a complete insufferable, selfish bastard!"

Ciel's words were a complete revelation to Sebastian. For all that week he had somehow convinced himself that those writings were nothing more than a joke. And now, to see and hear his student openly admitting that those were his fantasies; fantasies that involved Ciel and himself… It did nothing more than to alter his already messed up thoughts.

He should feel disgusted, or at least a little disturbed. This was Ciel after all, his student who could easily be ten years younger than him; the son of a powerful family. And yet, he felt strangely intrigued with what he was hearing. He actually liked this new attitude of Ciel, self-assured and commanding. He was completely adoring the angry blush that marred those porcelain cheeks and the intensity of those blue, shining eyes.

"How stupid can you get? Those writings are no joke. This unhealthy attraction that I have for you is no joke either!" It was then that Ciel came back to his senses. Anger aside, he felt nothing more than the horrific weight of reality when he realized he had just confessed everything. In the middle of his frustration, he had not been able to control his words.

With wide eyes, he turned to look at his professor, who remained in that same spot, just a few feet away from the door. He could not identify any emotion in his professor's stance. But he could see that something had changed in Sebastian's eyes.

"So I am to assume you sent these… things to confess that flaming lust you have for me?" Ciel almost snorted when he heard those words and caught the sarcastic tone that was used.

"I told you that was a mistake."

Shame was still overwhelming, but as the seconds passed he felt confident enough to face Sebastian without feeling humiliated, even if his mistake was still haunting his thoughts. But he had to try to fix the situation. And he will accomplish nothing by feeling intimidated.

However, he paled visibly when he saw his professor move. From the pocket of his black pants, Sebastian extracted a small black object. Just the sight of it made Ciel's breath stop for a moment.

The flash drive that Sebastian held in his hand obviously contained his erotic writings. This brought a wave of apprehension to Ciel's mind. What was Sebastian planning to do with that small, but threatening object?

"A mistake, you say?"

His professor was cruel. Ciel already knew that but confirmed it once again when he heard Sebastian's amusement. He didn't know if he should feel humiliated or completely infuriated by this. This man enjoyed torturing him, and was taking great pleasure in having control of the situation.

"I don't believe that for a moment, Phantomhive. I think you wanted me to read this." Sebastian said, looking for a few seconds towards the flash drive he held in his hand, before staring once again at his student.

While physically he kept his composed stance, his mind was running with unreadable thoughts. For the first time he was not sure how he was supposed to react. Now that he knew this was not a joke, his emotions were betraying him once again. Ciel Phantomhive, the boy that had invaded his thoughts for all that week was right in front of him, with clenched hands and a tense posture. He could barely see those blue eyes anymore as they were hidden behind the silky, bluish bangs.

"You're wrong." Ciel's voice was low. The boy gave no answer more than that. And for a moment, Sebastian didn't talk anymore, his eyes fixed on his student.

He glanced down, running his eyes through the whole extension of his student's slim body. That same body that he had imagined that night, sweaty and contorted in pleasure beneath him.

This was not bringing him the mental peace that he thought he would acquire after talking to Ciel. Quite the contrary, now he felt even more drawn to the image of that petite body. Ciel had just confessed that those writings were in fact his fantasies. That meant he wanted, in reality, to be taken just like in those scenarios he wrote about.

The thought was too tempting. Sebastian knew he should feel disgusted. He shouldn't feel attracted by the sinful and embarrassing thoughts that believed in the beauty of that blue-eyed boy. But his instinct was that of domination. Ciel looked completely vulnerable there, standing with his eyes casted down in frustration and his thin, rosy lips sealed shut.

Sebastian didn't know what was happening to him, or why. He could not understand why a simple erotic writing had brought such forbidden thoughts and desires. Nonetheless, he still analyzed the possibility that he had been attracted to Ciel since the first time he set eyes on his student. Although that was the most humiliating possibility, it was also the most logical.

At least that would explain why, at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to pounce on his student like a hungry lion.

He silently cursed when heat immediately started consuming his own body at this thought. He could not believe he was actually getting aroused under such circumstances and especially with image of that boy's body in his mind.

"Why exactly did you write this? Why with me?" Frustration turned to confusion. Sebastian needed answers and Ciel was the only one who could provide them. "I'm your professor… older than you by many years. Why me?" He asked again. "Hell, you said it yourself, I'm insufferable and selfish! What can possibly attract you to someone like me?" He didn't care if he sounded desperate. He just needed an answer from Ciel's lips. This was getting more complicated than he initially thought.

And Ciel's answer served no other purpose than to confuse him even more.

"Everything. I can't explain it… It's everything about you." Ciel was certainly not comfortable talking about this. It was humiliating. "I didn't want you to read it, any of it. All that I wrote about us is mine… and it was supposed to remain that way. No one else was supposed to read it. I didn't check twice when I was sending that email and that is why you received those writings. I would have never sent them to you on purpose…"

"And why is that?"

Ciel was faced with a cold stare, but he answered immediately in one long exclamation.

"Because I knew you would reject me!"

There was silence then, for a few seconds as Sebastian stared wide-eyed at his almost breathless student.

"What's the purpose in humiliating myself to this level only to get rejected? I'm not stupid… I can distinguish fantasies from reality."

Sebastian didn't know what to say after that. So instead, he decided to ignore Ciel's words, as he didn't want to dwell in them for much longer, before focusing his attention on the flash drive that he still held in his hand.

"If I show this to the Dean…" He started, being interrupted almost immediately.

"If you give that flash drive to the Dean you'll ruin my life."

He took a sharp breath as he looked once again at his student. Silently, he examined Ciel's face, finding vestiges of desperation and shame. He never thought he'd be able to see his student in such a way. Ciel was usually so proud and reserved that he never expected to even talk to him directly for more than a few minutes.

And now, surprisingly, he had seen his student undergo different emotions. He had even been insulted by Ciel.

And, to his utter dread, that made him even more curious about his student.

Realization hit him at that precise moment. Suddenly he knew why he was feeling those strange sensations every time that Ciel entered his mind. Ever since the night he read the first few paragraphs of what his student had sent him he had been unable to stop thinking about those hauntingly beautiful sapphires. The desire had been uncontrollable and surprising.

That night had not been the only occasion in which he had succumbed. He had read more of Ciel's writings almost each night of that week, falling prey to the feelings of lust that each word written by his student transmitted. He had become aroused every single time he guided his eyes through the long pages that depicted scenes of passionate sex. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so much desire for a boy; being so tempted to the point of contemplating doing to Ciel exactly what those writings depicted.

But now he knew. It was curiosity. He had been faced with a new form of pleasure that he had never thought about. And he was curious; wanting to explore this fantasy only to experience what it was to be with another man.

There was nothing beyond that. He wanted to feel Ciel's skin against his fingers, to kiss those rosy lips and to dominate that slim body. But that was all. He wasn't romantically attracted to the boy, nor would he ever consider a long term relationship with his young student.

He just wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

"Just tell me what I have to do to fix this and I'll do it."

And Ciel was giving him the opportunity to do just that. With his last words, he gave Sebastian the chance to take advantage of the situation. The crimson-eyed man was selfish and arrogant. He couldn't care less about Ciel as long as he got what he wanted.

And what he wanted was to have his student panting and moaning beneath him. Just for a few days, maybe weeks, until he grew tired and disgusted with Ciel's unfeminine body.

"I'll do… whatever you ask, if you promise not to talk about this with the Dean… or anyone else."

The temptation was impossible to ignore. As he watched Ciel's body from head to toe, Sebastian smirked with self-satisfaction, finally taking a rapid, impulsive decision.

"Fine." He pronounced the word in a firm voice, wanting his student to hear him clearly.

And Ciel definitely did, as he looked up, surprise and hidden hope shining in his blue eyes. If Sebastian remained secretive about this, his parents would never find out about what he had done. And that was all he could ask for since he didn't want to let them down. He already had enough to deal with because of how ashamed he felt about his sexual orientation every time he had to face them. If his professor didn't tell anyone about this, he wouldn't get expelled from college. And this nightmare would be forgotten.

He didn't expect though for Sebastian to start walking towards him, promptly invading his personal space. There was a dangerous glow in his professor's eyes that brought strong waves of anxiety to his mind. And the smirk present in those lips that he had imagined kissing on so many occasions, only served to unnerve him more.

And when Sebastian suddenly grabbed him by the waist, bringing him closer until he collided with his professor's wide, firm chest covered with formal, business-like clothing, he emitted a surprised whimper, as he looked up to find those sharp rubies staring directly at him. The sudden closeness that he had with Sebastian was making his thoughts race with thousands of possibilities. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid it would escape from his chest at any moment. He couldn't understand what his professor was doing, and he could only feel that strong, possessive arm surrounding his waist. Just the feeling of Sebastian holding him like that was making him tremble with excitement.

Ciel's breath caught in his throat when Sebastian inclined his head, coming so near that his lips were only inches away from the student's. The blue-eyed boy remained paralyzed as he took pleasure in the closeness he shared now with the man of his fantasies; a closeness that was almost intimate. Surprise and desire mixed in his mind as he stared at those crimson eyes.

And as Sebastian spoke, the smirk lingered in his lips.

"I want us to reenact what you wrote…"

Completely motionless due to the shock, Ciel remained speechless as he stared wide-eyed at his professor. It was difficult for him to understand what he was hearing, and incredulity inundated his mind. He could not believe the meaning behind Sebastian's words. It was everything he had fantasized about. Sebastian was asking for them to do exactly what he had written.

For a few moments he wondered if he was dreaming. This certainly couldn't be happening. This man, this unreachable man with whom he was sharing such physical closeness, couldn't possibly want him. Sebastian couldn't lust for him; desire him in such a way. This was the man who he saw every Thursday, in front of the class, always far away, indifferent and cold. The man with the confident and stony personality. The same man he desired more than anything in this world.

Ciel couldn't believe it, but he knew Sebastian's possessive grip on his waist was real. He knew this closeness they shared was real, because being in that position was better than he had ever imagined. His mind could never recreate such a feeling. His professor's manly scent, his clothed chest against his body… Ciel couldn't be imagining this, because it was too perfect.

"I want to take your fantasies and turn them into reality," And when Sebastian repeated those words again, Ciel knew this was nothing but reality. But he still remained unmoving, staring at his professor's eyes which were holding a burning feeling that he couldn't name.

And a shiver ran through Ciel's body when Sebastian inclined his head just a little more, reaching his student's ear with little effort, and whispering two simple words that made Ciel's body shake with blissful anticipation.

"Starting now."

* * *

_Oh là là, those were quite the ending words of Sebby poo. Well, you know that they say… curiosity turned the cat gay (with rhyme included and everything as a tribute to __Dr. Seuss_). Poor Sebby, he's one step closer to the rainbow (he'll be singing like Judy Garland in no time). And good for me, I need him to go queer as soon as possible for my smutty purposes. 

_About the story… this shittiness is going to have a huge ass complex plot. Well, as complex as the mind of an erotic writer can get (seeeeexxx… seeeeexxxx). So there will be things you may not understand at first… and then a few chapters later you'll go "Ohh, so that's what that shit was about". So have patience please. You'll soon find out why Sebby's car is in danger and why exactly he detests Angela to the point of not wanting to fuck her. And yeah you'll also find out who is behind the whole court subplot and just what the hell that court thing is about. And you'll find more about Ciel and his dog and his parents and Sebastian's recently-turned-gay dick and… see? There's much more to come. And all of this with smutty vinaigrette. Oh yes, one hell of a salad._

_Well, good to know you guys like all this insanity that I write as author notes instead of calling the shrinks on me. You'll never believe me if I told you I used to be a horror/angst "writer" before joining this fandom, would you? But yeah… I was. Then again, one needs to have a very good writing style to come up with something decent in the horror genre, and I don't think I can achieve that in English :( Maybe I'll dare to write some erotic thingy combined with horror someday… maybe, who knows?… It's still my favorite genre after all. Edgar Allan Poe is my God, seriously… fucking genius._

_Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, time for the review begging thing. Give me reviews and I'll give you the first dose of smut next chapter. That's it. Reviews = Revelation of Sebastian's anaconda to Ciel. Mmmnnn, you know you want it._

_And of course I haven't abandoned Sugary Condoms! I've just been having an extraordinary dose of inspiration for this fanfic. I'm definitely going to start writing the next chapter of that story as soon as possible. _

_Ok, I'm ending these ridiculously long author notes now._

_Remember, Sebastian's eel will only come out if you review~~  
_

_Oh, I did not just write that…_

_Bye-bye!_


	5. Chapter V

_So I'm back with a very fast update. Two updates in a week, I've seriously done nothing more than write these last days. That's how I spent my last days of vacation.  
_

_I tried to answer all the personal questions that you guys asked in your reviews here in the author notes… but they turned out too long and I don't want to bore anyone with such extended personal info. No, I don't have a facebook account. Probably will create one soon, but for the time being I'm using tumblr. So as I said in the last chapter of Sugary Condoms, you can ask me what you want to know here: goethia. tumblr. com -Just take the spaces out. Anons are on so anyone can make a question._

_Wow… you guys really wanted the smut, right? I mean, I'm actually not even sure how to feel about the number of reviews I received for last chapter (excuse me while I pass out from excitement and disbelief). A little intimidated perhaps to see so much enthusiasm, 'cause I knew I had to work my ass off with this chapter. And I did. Oh, believe me that I did. Hopefully this is good enough and worthy of your comments :) Smut like I promised… lots of smut -smirk-. _

_Thanks to Nessie-san for beta-ing this chapter and for her comments of it. She's such a big help and I really appreciate her work :)_

_So… on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter V**

Ciel wrote his first fantasy with Sebastian one night in his bedroom after being unable to calm his desires through masturbation. His professor's gorgeous eyes had refused to leave his mind even as he panted, exhausted, on the bed, his hand idly stroking his softened erection as the aftermath of his orgasm passed quickly. Images of Sebastian caressing every inch of his body, and of his luscious voice whispering vulgar words into his ear, had brought waves of lust to his mind just a few moments after his orgasm, making his cock twitch with uncontrollable need.

The light of the laptop's screen had been there, just before his clouded eyes, as powerful and tempting as the aching lust. Ciel could not remember exactly how he had ended sitting in front of the computer that night. All that he knew was that he had started to write in the middle of the night and as a way to seek relief from the fantasies that were torturing him. He had been completely ashamed as he typed silently, his trembling hands moving unsteadily over the keyboard with guilt and embarrassment; his cheeks covered with a red tint.

He clearly remembered what he'd written that night. That first story was sitting proudly above all the others, in the first pages of the document he had mistakenly sent to Sebastian. He had touched himself countless of times while reading that particular fantasy. It had been the first one to be written down; the first one to alleviate his desire, at least to a bearable level.

And now, as he watched Sebastian closing and locking the small, metal door of the bathroom stall, he was forced to accept that, indeed, this was exactly what he had fantasized about that first night.

Disbelief still clouded his mind. He could not accept that this was actually happening. Sebastian's words still resounded in his mind with powerful echoes that shook his thoughts with deep incredulity.

This simply could not be happening.

"Well then…" Sebastian's voice was low and his gaze penetrating as he turned around, his crimson eyes staring directly at Ciel. The young student remained speechless as he pressed his back to the cold surface of the farthest wall. He didn't know how to react. He was terrified and yet completely mesmerized by that hungry look Sebastian was giving him.

This was real. That was what Ciel told himself, over and over again. This was not a dream, nor another fantasy. Sebastian, the same man who had tortured him with lust and desire, was there, just a few steps away from him. His crimson gaze was real. The possessive and dominating aura he transmitted with that lust-clouded stare was not a figment of his imagination. Everything about Sebastian, this new Sebastian who was standing in front of him with majestic, sexual covetousness, was real.

"Shall we continue?"

For some reason, maybe as a reflex, Ciel inched closer to the wall as the words were pronounced. He held his breath when Sebastian neared him, almost like a hawk eyeing its prey.

His body shook with eagerness and nervousness. His entire form was paralyzed with anticipation. His thoughts were a complete mess as Sebastian's body pressed him further against the wall.

His breathes rapidly turned into small gasps. His professor was too close. He could hear the man's gentle breathing and if he concentrated enough he could catch the distant sound of his heartbeat.

It was everything and more than what he had imagined.

He turned to look at the crimson-eyed man, recoiling slightly as he stared at those gorgeous, lustful eyes.

"You…" Ciel started, stopping for a minute to lick his very dry lips. "You won't tell anyone, right?" He cursed the way his voice sounded. He was certainly not a shy individual and yet he couldn't help but feel completely insignificant as Sebastian towered over him, his arms against the wall and just beside his student's head. Ciel was effectively trapped by his professor's body; Sebastian's body heat causing his thoughts to run wild with desire.

The deep chuckle that came from Sebastian's lips almost had Ciel moaning wantonly. The younger boy loved how rich and manly that sound was, sending shivers that felt like electrical currents through his whole body, and right into his member.

His breath caught in his throat as Sebastian inclined his head. He couldn't help the low whimper that came out of his mouth as he felt his professor's warm breath just beside his ear.

"This will be our little secret."

The voice was husky against his ear, carrying the temptation of lust within it. Ciel had never heard his professor using such a tone before. It was madly luring and too sensual. The blue-eyed boy could do nothing more than succumb to the sinful melody of that voice.

And right then his chest exploded with heated emotions as his body contorted against the wall. His eyes closed as his mouth opened in a silent moan; his small hands instantly grabbing what was closest to them, which was Sebastian's formal jacket.

The caress that Ciel was receiving could only be described as blissful. Those sinful lips pressing in such a dominating way against his pale neck, were taking the student's last vestiges of self-control. The feeling of the light sucks on his sensitive skin was driving him mad with need, as he tightly grasped the soft, black fabric of his professor's jacket with his short fingers.

He never thought such a simple touch could feel so heavenly. Sebastian's lips were hot against his skin, leaving him aching for more as he turned his head to the side, exposing more of his porcelain skin.

It really was happening. He was there, in Sebastian's arms. His professor was kissing his neck with fiery passion.

Everything was real, surpassing his fantasies with ease. He could feel Sebastian; feel his clothes against his trembling fingers. He could feel his professor's hair against his cheek and the sucking sensations on his neck. He could smell that distinct and addictive aroma that was Sebastian's; an intoxicating mix that overpowered his senses. Sandalwood in his skin, a faint fragrance of vanilla in his hair, leather in his clothing and a distant scent of cigarettes in his jacket. It was exquisite; the scent of a confident man. A man that was making him tremble with pleasure, with no more than simple caresses.

The kisses became rough, almost painful, and Ciel tightened his grip on his professor's jacket. As much as loved the possessive treatment, he could not risk sporting the evidence.

"Don't leave marks." He asked in a quiet tone that sounded almost like a whisper. His voice was already hoarse from pleasure. This man was making him react in the most unthinkable way.

Ciel felt Sebastian's smirk against his neck, just a few seconds before the pleasant pain of a rough bite came, just a few inches above his collarbone.

"No… ah." He murmured helplessly in between a pleased moan, which was followed by tiny whimpers as his professor sucked on the skin of his neck with vampiric lust. He didn't have to look at that small spot in his neck to know that a bruise was going to form there. "You idiot." He groaned, regaining his rational thoughts and confidence just for a few seconds, until he heard Sebastian's low chuckle.

His body shivered when he was confronted by crimson eyes.

"But isn't this what you wanted? To be completely marked by me?"

Ciel couldn't describe what Sebastian's stare did to him. That lustful gaze had invaded his fantasies on so many occasions and yet he could not name what he felt exactly each time those crimson eyes haunted his thoughts. It couldn't be only desire; the need to have his professor's body pressed against his own in a dance of ecstasy. The sentiment was too deep; it shook his body to the core and made his heart beat with renewed force.

His legs trembled when Sebastian neared him, the man's breath now caressing his lips. He supported himself against his professor, his hands still tightly grasping the black jacket.

"To be taken in every way possible?" Sebastian was suddenly too close, his words spoken with a husky, low tone. Ciel could only stare at him, at the proximity they shared as his body remained useless, pressed helplessly against the wall. The small space suddenly felt too hot. Even his black, leather bag which was laying at his feet bothered him, as the heat increased in just a few moments.

He could almost feel the warmth of Sebastian's lips. His professor was teasing him, maintaining just a minimum gap between their lips.

"I'm just obeying your desires."

The student tried to move forward, intent on closing the gap that separated them. He could no longer face such torture. Sebastian was right there before him. He needed his professor to kiss him as fiercely as he had written in his fantasy. To embrace him in his strong arms. To devour his lips with no regrets and with the passion of a lover.

"What is it that you desire?"

Ciel's breathing was raspy and labored, as he gulped rapidly to clear his clouded voice. He could not believe what he was feeling; the reaction that his body was having to Sebastian's words and actions.

"Kiss me." His voice pronounced the words in what appeared to be a desperate combination of a plead and an order. Sebastian was teasing him too much, denying him what he wanted. He had dreamed so many times about his professor's lips pressing against his own. And now he was so close, no farther than a couple of inches, from attaining what he needed. "Now. Kiss me." He added, his voice growing louder with each syllable**.**

Sebastian waited, just for a few seconds, as he watched Ciel becoming desperate. The view, as much as he wanted to deny it, was absolutely stunning. His student's cheeks had acquired a light red tint. His breathing was coming out in short gasps. Sebastian could see the boy's body trembling against him. He could feel every little spasm that went through that slim figure.

There was no disgust; absolutely no desire to stop what was happening. All of his thoughts were begging him to continue. His growing arousal implored him to devour Ciel's lips and that whole petite body that was lusting and yearning for his touch.

He could see the desire in Ciel's eyes. Never before had such a powerful, imploring stare been directed at him.

And he knew then, that Ciel was not the only one desperate for a kiss.

He could not tease his student any longer. So he said: "As you wish."

The echoes of his voice lingered in the air as he broke the painful distance that separated him from the full, rosy lips of his student.

They were soft as cotton. That was the first thought that passed through his mind as he lightly touched Ciel's lips with his own, a powerful shiver running through his tall form at the simple contact, which made him close his eyes. He clearly heard a moan from Ciel, and was surprised to understand that just beside that sound he could also hear his own voice, trapped in his throat but groaning with appreciation.

He had never expected to do such a thing with Ciel. The young Phantomhive was his most reserved and quiet student, and perhaps the most arrogant and intelligent. And yet, Ciel was now clutching desperately to his waist, seeking more of the caress they were sharing.

He moved his lips against Ciel's, softly at first until he felt his young student responding eagerly.

He took the boy into his arms and away from the wall. As he felt that slim body, which surprisingly fitted perfectly in his embrace, pressed against him, he started to devour those lips with hungry passion; soft sucking noises echoing around them each time that he separated from the boy's lips, only to press tighter against them seconds later. He forced his way into the warm cavity just behind Ciel's lips, making his student sigh in pleasure.

The arms around his waist tightened their grip as he explored the addictive warmth that was Ciel's mouth. His student, still eager, teased his tongue with gentle, shy touches. And he responded with dominance, giving the younger boy no option but to succumb to the firm caresses of that powerful tongue inside his mouth.

Sebastian kissed his student with fervor, craving the hidden taste of that small mouth.

Ciel tasted sweet. Sweeter than the strawberry scent that lingered in his bluish hair. Sweeter than honey or sweetened milk; and refined like Belgian chocolate. It was perhaps the most exhilarating delicacy he had ever sampled. He was thirsty with the need to savor more, his movements becoming rougher as he kissed his student with renewed vigor. Teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance once again, as he took a few steps back, taking Ciel with him in his arms.

Lust clouded his thoughts. He could not think rationally anymore. Ciel's body was pressing hard against his own. He could feel his pants tightening at the sensation of that petite figure leaning against him. He was aroused, painfully aroused as desire consumed him, threatening to erase every sane thought that still remained in his mind.

It felt incredible. Everything that was happening was hard to believe. He forgot about his surroundings, not caring if someone entered and heard. He could not be alert as pleasure consumed him and brought him into the confines of ecstasy.

His back pressed against the opposite wall of the reduced space. Ciel's body clashed against his, his student's hips pressing unintentionally against his crotch.

A low, almost guttural, moan escaped from his mouth and against Ciel's lips, as his sensitive erection responded to the boy's touch.

Ciel broke the kiss after hearing Sebastian's pleasure. With his flushed, panting face, he turned to look at his professor's eyes, finding them half-lidded with unbridled desire.

"Come on… touch me…"

The hoarse voice of the crimson-eyed man made him recoil his arms from around his professor's waist. He knew what was supposed to happen now. He remembered perfectly what he had written so many nights ago. And yet, he found himself completely paralyzed as he stared at the perfection that was Sebastian's body, even when he had his clothes on.

"Fuck, Ciel, touch me."

The young Phantomhive was not sure if he should feel more surprised with the desperate need that filled Sebastian's voice or with the fact that said man had just called him by his first name. He just loved the way his named sounded in his professor's lust-filled voice. It was perhaps the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

And yet, the cold façade of his professor came back too soon.

"You seemed to know what to do in that fantasy of yours." Clearly Sebastian was mocking him. His voice gave him away easily. He was challenging him to continue, to act exactly like he acted in his fantasy. With no shame, no shyness and no regrets; only with the thought of satisfying that handsome man, of making his professor moan for more as he sucked him deeply, with the gentleness of a lover and the eagerness of a horny student.

Ciel felt his confidence returning as he stared at his professor's challenging eyes. He could please him. He was going to show Sebastian he was worthy of said man's attention. He wanted Sebastian to come back to him, again and again, searching for the pleasure that only he could bring him.

That man was going to be his. In body, mind and soul.

This was real. He had Sebastian right there, waiting for him. He could not be ashamed now.

Ciel pressed against that body, that perfect form that had provoked him the most sinful of desires. He bucked his hips against the bulge that was obvious in his professor's crotch. He smiled wickedly as he heard the groan coming out of Sebastian's throat, and he hid his face against the man's neck, savoring once more the delicious scent of that pale skin.

He tasted it with lips and tongue, the milky white skin that he had dreamed of touching for so many nights. He played with the man's Adam apple, lapping at it like a kitten.

The young student moaned lowly as Sebastian wrapped his strong arms around his thin waist, bringing Ciel closer and against his arousal once again. Ciel could feel his professor humping his hips against his body, seeking pleasure with each slow thrust.

And Ciel knew it then. This was his fantasy. This was what he had written about. Everything about this moment was his.

He took his face away from the tempting neck, bringing it as close to Sebastian's face as his height permitted. Slowly he moved his hand down, teasingly touching his professor's black tie, playing with it for a few moments before his fingers found the reduced space between each button of the man's shirts. One of his small fingers wandered inside, teasingly touching the heated skin of Sebastian's chest as said man groaned once again.

His other hand wandered downwards, reaching his professor's pants. He teased him there too, caressing the man's thigh with touches of desire and longing. He loved how Sebastian melted with his touches, the normally composed man becoming a mess before his eyes. It was better than he had imagined, and he couldn't wait to have more.

Sebastian's groans turned into a long, loud moan as his student finally touched his arousal, caressing it with rough touches. The crimson-eyed man couldn't care less if somebody heard them now, he could only think about Ciel. He had never expected his student to be so experienced at this, his teasing touches driving him mad with need.

"Do you like that?" Ciel's voice was a mix of amusement and desire. His hot breath reached Sebastian's chin with each word the boy pronounced.

And Ciel was pleasantly surprised. With his hand gripping Sebastian's erection, he could feel the size of that pulsating dick, discovering that it was a thick, hard, and long piece of flesh. Fatter that what he had imagined in his fantasies, and so hard that it made him tremble with anticipation.

"Do you want me to suck it?" He could not wait to see that cock, to taste it and suck it.

Sebastian chuckled, his crimson eyes looking directly at Ciel's wanton stare.

"Now there's the boy from those stories." His voice caused shivers to go through Ciel's spine. The young student was becoming hard just by listening to Sebastian's groans. "Get on your knees." Pleasure rushed through Ciel's mind at the commanding tone.

"Yes, Professor." He moaned against Sebastian's ear, just before obeying, lowering himself to the ground until he was on his knees. His blood was rushing in his veins with powerful pulsations of adrenaline, as small, pleasurable electric currents went through his body. His hands were trembling with excitement and a small dose of apprehension. He wanted to please this man, with everything he had. He wanted to worship every single part of the glorious body that stood before him. He knew that he was dreaming, too dangerously high, when he thought this, but he wanted this man to be his and only his.

His hands went to the black trousers, fingers reaching for the zipper and pulling it down. This was still not the time for him to see the rest of his professor's body. He anticipated the moment when he would be able to caress the skin of the man's chest, of his hips and thighs. He dreamed about the moment when he could claw at his professor's back while he was getting roughly fucked by the man.

His hands searched for the hidden cock that he desperately wanted to see. His hand wandered past the trousers and the underwear, a needful whimper and a powerful shudder assaulting him when his fingers touched heated skin.

He carefully pulled it out, his mouth watering with desire and his eyes wide as was confronted by one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Sebastian's cock was everything he had imagined and more. Thick and deliciously long, it was a sight that depicted masculinity in its most magnificent state. The sight could make anyone crave to be dominated; to be initiated in the ways of pleasure and sin. And Sebastian, everything about him, reminded Ciel of a statue of a god. Beautiful and refined, elegant and tempting. There were no words to describe what that sight, from Sebastian's dark hair to his feet, meant for Ciel. He could not describe what not even the most illustrious words once pronounced by famous poets could depict. There was not enough beauty in letters to put together a word that could sum with one exact description everything that Ciel was seeing. Dictionaries were useless when being confronted by everything a heart desires; words became meaningless in the language of lust. Ciel's entire being, from the body to the heart, only craved for that man.

How did it happen? Everything started as a normal day in college. A normal class with normal students. He had seen Sebastian for the first time; the man entered the classroom with that firm, elegant posture, his crimson eyes shining like rubies against the soft artificial light.

"Ciel… just take it…" And now that same man was here, standing before him and leaning heavily against the wall. He was asking for him, for his student's mouth to take him whole.

And Ciel obeyed.

Warms lips around the tip made Sebastian buck his hips, his only thought being that he needed more of that sweet warmth that was enveloping just a small part of his erection.

He roughly took Ciel's hair with his hand, just the bangs the fell on that porcelain face. And he pulled him. Pulled him until he could feel the back of his student's throat and feel the way Ciel's throat gagged at the intrusion. Ciel could not take him whole, but then again, he was aware of his size.

"Move your head and suck me." He commanded, releasing his student's hair.

Ciel did as he was told and started bobbing his head, his mouth aching with hot desire as it savored the delicious flesh. Everything was perfect. He loved the feel of Sebastian's erection in his mouth, reaching far into his throat. He loved the way he fought against his gag reflex that was causing tears to accumulate in his eyes. He loved the choking feeling as he inserted the cock into his mouth as far as he could. His teeth remained covered by his lips as he moved his tongue as much as he could.

"Fuck… that's good…" The moans and groans that came from Sebastian forced him to free one of his hands, which was resting against his professor's thigh, so it could touch his own hard erection.

He moaned deeply when his own cock eagerly responded to the touch, his voice sending pleasant vibrations to the dick that he was greedily sucking.

Another groan from Sebastian made him understand, and he continued moaning as he took the cock in and out of his mouth.

Ciel's mouth was tight around Sebastian, hot and eager. His sweet tongue was working wonders on the erected skin. Sebastian almost lost his grip against the wall on more than one occasion, as he tried to control the wondrous amounts of pleasure that coursed through his body. He was losing his composure at an alarming rate, becoming a mess of pants and groans as Ciel treated him with such an expert mouth. He had never expected to feel so aroused. But the feeling was incredible, overwhelming and simply wonderful. He loved what he saw when he opened his eyes, looking down at the kneeling boy. He found it completely maddening to see Ciel deep-throating him, his blue eyes closed in concentration and his hand grabbing the base of his cock. He loved how the boy's bluish bangs fell over his flustered face. He went mad with need each time he saw Ciel freeing his cock from that tight mouth, only to engulf it again seconds later.

But he wanted to see his eyes. He wanted to see what Ciel was feeling as he sucked him.

So he grabbed his hair again, roughly pulling the bangs from the boy's face.

"Look at me."

It was all. There was no other way to describe what he felt when Ciel's eyes slowly opened, the gorgeous blue stare encountering his own. There was a cloud of pure desire and need in those sapphires. Ciel was begging for more with only his eyes. He was enjoying taking that big piece of flesh in and out his wet, little cavern. He was set on bringing Sebastian pleasure. All of this the crimson-eyed man knew when he saw those eyes.

Not the most precious jewel could compete with the deep, azure color of Ciel's eyes. The waters of the sea were pale and dead compared to this rich blue color that was in front of him.

He could not deny it. His student looked beautiful. Stunning as he kneeled submissively before him, ready and eager to please him.

Once again Ciel freed his mouth, but instead of inserting the erection once more in it, he took his tongue out and started licking the whole extension of the engorged member, from the beautiful mushroom tip to the tempting base. The rigid veins felt wonderful under his tongue.

He took his hand and caressed the whole extension of the cock with it, going slowly at first before increasing the motions until his hand was quickly masturbating Sebastian, who supported himself against the wall as he panted harshly.

"Ciel… Yes, like that." With his eyes closed Sebastian moaned, the rapid motions of Ciel's hand sending him near the edge.

The young student watched his professor's reactions quietly, loving how that face contorted with the purest pleasure and how that mouth opened slightly as Sebastian took deep breaths.

"Would you fuck my mouth?" Ciel asked then, looking still at Sebastian, and loosing himself in the sinful, reddish crystals that were his professor's eyes, which he had recently opened.

He didn't need to ask twice, as Sebastian grabbed his head with both hands, inserting his cock inside the tight mouth. He stared thrusting his hips slowly, letting Ciel adjust to the motions. But the melodic moan that escaped from his student's throat forced him to increase his pace, needing to feel more of that tight and wet heat.

The pace became rough and the sounds of Ciel's mouth receiving the cock in and out filled the small space. Sebastian stopped caring about his student and focused on his own pleasure, moving his hips and searching for his orgasm which was coming nearer with each second.

"Ciel, fuck, Ciel!" He repeated his student's name over and over again, receiving every time a moan as a response, which sent pleasant vibrations to his aching cock.

He was almost there. He looked at Ciel, losing himself again in such an image. He could not hold it for much longer.

"Swallow it all. I don't want to see a single drop of it falling from your lips." He warned, making Ciel moan again as he could do nothing more to show he had heard.

The pleasure was uncontrollable; Ciel's mouth was too tight and perfect.

"Ah, I'm… coming." He pulled his student's hair harder, his pace turning too rough as he felt climax reaching him with a powerful blast. A long, satisfied moan escaped from his mouth as he gave one final thrust, releasing his cum inside of that wonderfully perfect mouth. "Take it all, Ciel… all of it…" He said as he was consumed by the blissful sensation of orgasm, his mind turning completely blank as the blinding pleasure lasted for a few heavenly seconds. His body shook with the aftermath of orgasm, his sight remained covered with black spots.

He looked at Ciel, who was eagerly swallowing everything that he gave him. And when the young student freed his mouth not a single drop of semen fell from his rosy lips.

Ciel loved Sebastian's taste, warm and bittersweet. He loved how much of it his professor gave him, filling his awaiting mouth with full, long loads; almost choking him. The feeling of it in his mouth and down his throat was wonderful and arousing. It made his cock twitch and his body shake with pleasure.

He silently watched Sebastian composing himself, tucking his now flaccid cock into his pants again, closing the zipper with one steady movement. He cursed what he had written, as he knew that he will receive nothing from Sebastian this time, even if he was aching for the man to touch him. His fantasy ended with his professor leaving him, flustered and craving for more, without even glancing at him. Without Sebastian there, in his fantasy he had no option left but to stroke himself until completion, alone in the small space of the bathroom stall.

He expected Sebastian to exit the stall at any moment, no more words exchanged and not even one last look. That is why he was surprised to see him moving away from the wall, only to sit on the closed toilet.

Still on his knees, aroused and needful, Ciel watched his professor's actions with confusion.

This was not what he had written.

"Sit on my lap."

The student's heartbeat increased powerfully when he heard Sebastian calling to him, a wave of excitement and lust reaching his thoughts. Was Sebastian going to pleasure him? Touch him where he needed it the most? Give him the completion that he was desperately wanting?

He rapidly stood on his feet, not wanting to give Sebastian a chance to change his mind. His cock was aching to be touched, the need becoming too much.

He did as he was told, sitting on Sebastian's lap, his back pressed against the firm chest of his professor.

Ciel moaned deeply when Sebastian embraced him from behind, one of his hands reaching for the clothed erection that was bulging in his crotch. He heard his professor chuckling at his eager reaction, feeling the man's warm breath against his ear.

"I have to say, you depicted me too cruel, don't you think? How can I just leave when you're there, panting and longing like this?" Another moan came out of Ciel's lips as Sebastian touched him again, outlining his clothed cock with his fingers. The wonderful feeling of Sebastian's words against his ear sent shivers through his body.

Sebastian was touching him. The expert hands were bringing him pleasure as he moaned and contorted his body in the man's embrace. It was a delicious sensation, more powerful and passionate than he had imagined. He could not believe that finally the touch he had longed for for so long was there, at the most sensitive part of his aroused body.

"Do you want me to touch that heated skin that is begging for release? To jack you off until you reach the highest peak of ecstasy?" Ciel loved Sebastian's words. He loved the vulgarity of them and their boldness. He loved it in his fantasies, but he adored it more in reality, as the words were pronounced by that voice that could make him go mad with lust. Sebastian's voice was smooth and low, too sensual against his ear. His words were making him loose control; forcing him to become desperate.

"Yes… I need that… so bad." His words were but mere whispers. No one was supposed to hear them other than the man who was touching him so intimately. He didn't care if his words could be mistaken for begging, he just needed Sebastian's hand to rub the flesh that was aching for attention.

He was too pleased when Sebastian's both hands unbuttoned his dark blue jeans, pulling the zipper down in a few seconds. His body was trembling with excitement, awaiting the burning touch of Sebastian's hand on his arousal.

Ciel was arching beautifully against him, Sebastian thought as he reached into his student's underwear. Apprehension was present as he expected to feel somehow disgusted with what he was about to do. His fingers finally touched harden flesh and a wave of repulsion overcame him just for a few seconds, disappearing as fast as it had come when he heard the long, melodic moan of complete pleasure that came from Ciel's lips. He felt in complete control as his student danced in his lap, engrossed completely in the feelings that Sebastian was giving him with his hand.

The sight was attractive. Sebastian liked how submissive Ciel was acting, leaning his head against his neck as he moaned, completely lost in the sensations that overcame his body.

As he took the hardened flesh out of the underwear, he looked down. He felt not the revulsion he had been expecting but only curiosity as he glanced at his student's cock, which was a nice size, more thick than long. He wondered how Ciel would react when he moved his hand up and down the length, increasing his pace with each second. He was curious to see what he could do to Ciel's body.

Everything was about curiosity.

He slowly moved his hand, stroking the erected cock with painfully long motions.

"Ah… Professor…" He felt Ciel's moans against his chin, as his student was now leaning completely against him, his head against his right shoulder, falling helplessly to the waves of desire.

He chuckled, remembering that indeed, this boy that was responding eagerly to his touches was one of his students. And yet, that simple description didn't fit him anymore.

"I think we're past the professor-student relationship." He squeezed the erection, gaining a groan from the petite body that, strangely, fit perfectly in his arms. Sebastian wanted Ciel to call for him. He wanted nothing more than to dominate that slim body; to have complete control over Ciel. "Say my name." He needed his student to pronounce his name, for the first time. He could only imagine how gorgeous that sound would be.

"Nnngh… ah… I… mmmn." Ciel's words were incomprehensible behind the moans as he stroked him faster, his hand moving up and down the whole extension of the cock.

Ciel's body kept arching in his arms, his face leaning still on his shoulder. He looked at him, no, he _observed _the boy's flushed face. The eyes were closed tightly, the cheeks a gorgeous shade of red and the lips opened slightly as breathless moans came out of them. The sight was tempting, and as much he wanted to deny it, it was too arousing. Ciel's lips looked delectable, like sweet cherries adorning a delicious-looking dessert.

He could not stop himself then. With his free hand he grabbed Ciel's chin, forcing that face up. And he devoured those lips, savoring their taste as Ciel's moans died in his mouth. He tasted the sweet mouth and the eager tongue, wild passion marking each of his movements. And while he indulged in the delicacy that was Ciel's lips, he started to pump his student's erection faster.

He released the boy's lips, remaining just a few inches away from them.

"Say my name." He commanded again. "And look at me." He added, his voice hoarse as his eyes took pleasure in the sight before them.

Glazed blue eyes were revealed, Ciel staring at his professor's crimson eyes as his mind was overcome by pleasure. He was not going to last for much longer.

"Seba… Nghhh… faster!" He begged when the hand on his cock stroke him with more force. "Sebas… Se…" Pleasure was too much, and he couldn't form a single word.

"What's your favorite fantasy, Ciel? What should we reenact next week? I think I'll fuck you hard next time, in the classroom."

He knew Ciel liked when he talked dirty, he had read this various times in his student's writings. And the way Ciel responded, bucking his hips hard, only proved this further.

"Look how you're arching against me, your body responding to my touch so easily. I'm going to have so much fun with you next week after class. Fucking your body until I make you scream… Would you like that?" He could not feel repulsed by his words, not when they were turning Ciel into a mess of pants and moans. There was just something highly appealing about being able to make his student act in such a way. He felt powerful, having complete control over that body. Perhaps it was the feeling of being able to dominate another male; of making him tremble and moan under his touch. There was no feminine delicacy, no fragile emotions… just masculine sturdiness. Woman's bodies were there to be dominated, their nature being precisely that. But it was different with men. The need to know how it felt to dominate one of his own gender grew with each moan that escaped from Ciel's lips.

"Say it, Ciel. Call to me." He wanted to hear his student calling the name of the one who was pleasuring him. He needed to hear his name being pronounced in the desperate and breathless voice of that boy. He desired to listen to Ciel calling to him as his body contorted with the bliss of orgasm in between his arms.

"Seb… Sebas… Sebastian!" Possession. Power. Greed. All of these feelings were caused in Sebastian by that low moan of his name.

"That's it," he whispered against the bluish hair of his student, stroking the pulsating flesh hard and fast.

"I can't… hold it… Sebastian!… nghh ahhhaah!" Sebastian's rapid reflexes made him move his free hand, covering Ciel's mouth with it just as the sound of the door came, echoing against the walls. Normally at this time the bathrooms were empty, since most classes were in session.

He probably should have stopped. Wait until whoever was in the bathroom left.

But he didn't stop his movements, stroking Ciel still with fast motions and making the boy arch as he was consumed by the throes of ecstasy.

He was about to orgasm, Sebastian knew this when he felt the student's muscles clenching.

"Look at me." He ordered in a whisper, as Ciel had his eyes tightly closed. "And don't make a sound." He warned then, still keeping his hand over the boy's mouth.

Ciel had a hard time keeping his eyes open as he felt his approaching orgasm. It was even harder to stay quiet, when pleasure was consuming him in such a way. Sebastian's eyes were lit with a crimson, passionate fire. He loved how close they were, focusing only on him, on his flustered face. His professor's black locks were falling beautifully on his face, attractively against his pale skin. And his hand was touching him so expertly, exactly how he needed it.

He couldn't hold it any longer. Sebastian was right there, his face just inches away. His hand was stroking him with endless motions.

His body convulsed as the strong sensations of orgasm clutched his mind with a desperate grip. His hips bucked and his torso contorted against Sebastian's chest. He wanted to scream, to voice the heavenly sensations that he was feeling, but his professor's hand prevented him from doing that. He could only breathe heavily against the skin of that hand.

He kept his eyes lock with Sebastian's, half-lidded as the pleasure was holding him in a possessive grip. Just the sight of those crimson eyes served to prolong the powerful sensation.

He came in rapid shots, his cock still being rapidly stroked by that large hand. He thrashed and convulsed in Sebastian's lap with the aftermath of his orgasm. His hips moved rapidly against the hand that was stroking him as he slowly rode himself out of the magnificent embrace of ecstasy.

All he could hear was the deep buzzing that overtook his ears as he slowed his actions, deep breaths coming out of his nose as he tried to regain his composure. That had been the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and his heart was violently bumping against his ribcage.

He fell limply against Sebastian, satisfied and content. Somewhere in the distance he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening again, and he knew that whoever had been there was already gone.

At this he gently removed his professor's hand from his mouth, long and deep pants coming now out of his lips.

"That was close." He whispered, amusement clear in his voice.

"Indeed." Was Sebastian's short answer, as his arms snaked once again around the student's thin waist.

Ciel didn't protest this time when his professor nipped at his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin with lips and teeth.

He didn't care anymore. He needed Sebastian to mark him. He wanted to sport the bruises that will remind him of what had occurred that day.

"Does this mean I'll get a good grade in my essay?" He suddenly ask, a mischievous glow shining in his blue eyes.

Sebastian chuckled, taking Ciel's hips in his hands and lifting him from his lap. The student obeyed easily, standing on his feet while fixing his pants.

"I'm going to make an exception this time. Send it to me today. The real essay." Sebastian was not sure why he decided to give his student that opportunity, but after what happened between them it seemed appropriate. "And you should clean this." He added as he stood up, looking at the semen that was staining the floor.

He said no more after this, opening the door of the stall and walking towards the nearest sink.

While he washed his hands he looked at his reflection in the mirror, finding a smirk adorning his lips. He could see his student from there, kneeling on the floor as he cleaned the mess he made.

And a low, almost imperceptible chuckle escaped from his lips.

This wild affair with his student was proving to be quite interesting. Ciel's body was proving to be quite a good toy. His curiosity was still not satisfied though as he wanted to feel what it was like to dominate the boy's body completely. He would not rush as he had all the time that he needed to explore this new form of pleasure.

Sebastian was not letting this desire consume him, though. Now that the pleasure had passed, he had regained rational thought, which reminded him that this was nothing more than curiosity. It was nothing more than experimenting and getting pleasure. He did not want to be involved with a boy so young and of his same gender; one of his students no less. Ciel was most likely a spoiled brat. He, too, would probably grow tired of this soon, which of course, would only make things much easier for Sebastian.

Ciel was still there, in his view as he looked at the mirror. His bluish bangs falling over his face as he was leaning slightly towards the floor, his eyes gazing down.

Certainly there was nothing more than lust in this.

He was definitely going to take advantage of this to its fullest; of Ciel's body and the supposed attraction the student had for him. Enjoy it for the few weeks it will last, until the mere thought of playing with the boy disgusted him.

And then he will forget about it, about everything that happened between them. Forget about Ciel.

And never look back.

* * *

_Yeah, that's what he said. Sebby poo, I'm gonna screw with your mind soooo bad. That's all I'm saying. Anyway, I know I'm making Sebastian seem like a bastard (and yeah, now that my beta mentioned it, kind of a male chauvinist too in some sentences up there… but he has his reasons, really!)… but, isn't that how he normally is in the manga? At first he didn't give a fuck about Ciel, you know, when the contract was formed. And Ciel… well, I do personally see Ciel as someone who is totally dependent on Sebastian to the point where it is kind of unhealthy (it's understandable of course, but still…). So that's what I wanted to portray in the first chapters of this story._

_So there, Sebastian's eel came out to play… outside the cave though. You know, eel as in, Memoirs of a Geisha. Anyone? The eel and the cave stuff? You know, from the book? Even the movie? I'd put the quote from the book here (it's hilarious really)… but it's a little long. Thing is, Sebastian is the eel and Ciel the cave. Makes sense, huh? _

_Ok, so time for the review exchange… deal… thingy. Whatever. You want Sebastian's eel to play with Ciel's not-so-feminine cave?… well then, review! Both of them will have their fun very soon. I can promise you a hot scene next chapter that involves the cave. And oh god, I'm laughing so hard right now as I'm rereading what I wrote. That cave thing sounds so wrong. Perverted geishas are ruining my innocence (what innocence?). Get away from me you damned images of eels in caves! _

_Anyway, point is that if you review I'll give you a hot scene next chapter, along with some plot development._

_So that's it. I hope to be able to keep updating like this… college is about to start again, same as my violin lessons, so I don't know how much time I'll have left. But I'll do my best._

_Bye-bye!_


	6. Chapter VI

_Well, I'm back. I was unable to update until now since I had a lot of things to do. Sadly I have a life, and it is quite the little bitch. Today's my birthday (well... the day is almost over... but it is still my birthday until midnight -nod-) so I thought this would be a good day to finally post this chapter. _

_Anyway, I'll be quick with the personal questions you guys asked in your reviews. Yes, I play Bach. I like Vanessa Mae and Joshua Bell. I'm studying Law and Business Administration, though the latter is on hiatus for the time being. No, I have not watched Danjo. No, Goethia is not my real name. Finally, my other pseudonym will remain a secret for personal reasons, so please excuse that. __So that's it. If I didn't answer something is either because I forgot or because the question was too personal for my liking._

_Thank you very much for all your reviews! I appreciate them like you have no idea :D Please excuse the wait, as I said I have been incredibly busy. But I did my best to update as soon as possible._

_So… on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Sebastian sat at the farthest end of the long, mahogany table, reclining against a black leather chair. Drumming his fingers against the wood, he tried to remain awake. He was bored beyond reason, as he listened to the Chief Marketing Officer of his company talking about some poorly planned marketing strategy that was already giving him a headache. He was sure a child with crayons could come up with something better.

The rest of the top executives were sitting around the table, some of them eyeing the confusing papers of the nonsensical project that was being explained, while the rest of them were distracted with their cell phones. In other occasion Sebastian would have reprimanded such behavior, possibly scaring the whole board with nothing more than a few threats and an authoritative voice. But right now, he could not help but approve the disinterest and indifference that came from the executives. At least he now knew that they were intelligent enough to know when a proposal was absolute garbage.

He sighed tiredly, massaging his forehead with the fingers of his right hand. He could not even decipher anymore what the CMO was saying.

Said man was making no sense.

"Stop." He could not stand it any longer. Time was mostly valued and he felt he was wasting it, sitting there while listening to someone going on and on about some business proposal that he was clearly not going to accept. "You're going nowhere with this." Sebastian was not known for being kind, or gentle with his choice of words. He was a ruthless businessman, and as such, he had no qualms about insulting other people's work when it didn't meet his standards.

The executives around the table all turned to look at him, most of them looking uncomfortable since it was obvious that they were about to hear the CEO's anger.

Someone in the room cleared his throat nervously, as Sebastian stared at the person who was standing at the other side of the room. Said man actually faced him, not looking intimidated in the slightest, even when Sebastian's crimson eyes were lit with annoyance; his face marked with an unfriendly frown.

Long fingers grabbed the black folder that rested on the table, lifting it so that everyone could see it.

"This is a mix of childish gibberish and poor corporate skills. I have seen first-year college students doing better than this." Sebastian's voice was grave, carrying nothing but ire and irritation. The air in the room was heavy, uncomfortable to the point where most of the executives squirmed on their seats.

The man who was standing remained silent, his stance showing nothing but indifference as he gazed at the CEO with sharp, golden eyes. A pristine black suit covered his tall, pale form, contributing to the absent look that he sported. A reserved man, unusually quiet and strikingly odd. With a furtive and unpredictable personality.

And yet, he was one of the very few who had enough courage as to face Sebastian, without showing the slightest sign of being intimidated by the man. It had nothing to do with his position, even if he was in charge of the whole marketing department, having to report directly to the CEO, which made Sebastian his immediate boss. It was a personality trait of the man, or so Sebastian thought, that drove the CMO to defy him anytime that he could. He saw the CEO not as a business partner but as a competitor, thinking he could actually be on his same level. A laughable assumption, since the man had absolutely no talent for business, having demonstrated this once again that day. And Sebastian was clearly enjoying rubbing that on the man's face.

"I will not even consider this. It is not worthy of my time." The smirk was visible on Sebastian's lips as he spoke, his words coming out as firm commandments. Though Sebastian had to admit that the CMO's reaction, or lack of it actually, did bother him to some extent. He was expecting to see anger, possibly humiliation. But the man with golden eyes did nothing, nor did he say anything to refute his claims. He just took a lone finger to his face, readjusting his glasses as he continued to stare at the crimson eyed man.

Sebastian broke the eye contact, turning now to look at the other executives.

"I'm concluding this meeting. You are all dismissed." The sound of the seats moving against the ceramic floor as everyone took their leave resounded through the room. Sebastian ignored each person and their murmured and polite good-byes as he brought his hand to his face, massaging his temples once again. He could just feel the upcoming headache.

As soon as everyone was out of the room, he stood from his seat, needing to reach the calm and peaceful atmosphere of his office.

And yet, just before he could exit the conference room, he was roughly pushed against the nearest wall, his back colliding harshly with the hard surface, almost making him groan.

He was not surprised to see golden eyes when he looked at the person who kept him trapped against the wall. But he was not in the mood to deal with such a situation now, even if he was satisfied to finally get a reaction out of the stony man, who was clearly not amused as he held his arm tightly, keeping him trapped against the wall.

Sebastian tried to free himself from the man's forceful grip, only to be pushed once again against the wall. Even if he had enough strength to push the man away, he remained unmoving only because he didn't want to cause a scene, not there in his company.

"It would be in your best interest to let me go, Faustus." Instead he spoke lowly, his words filled with threat as he pronounced the man's surname. Any other person would have probably cowered with fear just by the sound of his voice alone, but the CMO did nothing but to continue glaring at him, rage clear in his sharp eyes.

"You think you're smart, don't you? Playing with power…" Sebastian knew that Claude Faustus was not to be underestimated. While he was normally just a reserved executive he could turn into the most venomous of spiders in just the blink of an eye. Not that he would let himself be intimidated by him.

"What can be more satiating for a man than power?" He countered, his voice but a mere, taunting whisper.

"Keep in mind that this was my company before you came." Golden eyes seemed to lit through the glasses, as the glare intensified. "You seem to have forgotten exactly who you were… a nobody." The man was trying to provoke him, even referring to his humble background. Indeed Sebastian had taken possession of the company, the same management consulting firm Faustus had inherited and brought to ruins and bankruptcy. The man had been nothing more than the spoiled heir of a rich family at that time, wasting his inheritance and managing the company like if it was nothing but a game. Like if being the administrator of such an enterprise was just a source of endless amusement.

Claude had been his classmate, many years ago when he was still in college. The man, back then a young adult, had done nothing more than to make fun of his humble background, just like every one of his classmates did. While almost everyone didn't need to worry about their tuition fees, Sebastian had struggled with temporary jobs that barely left him any time to dedicate to his studies.

He had been envious of Claude back then, for just a brief period of time. He had worked every day until late hours, whereas Faustus had been living the luxurious lifestyle, spending his parent's fortune. While he had no other option left but to study and finish with his assignments during the late hours of the night, the other had all the time in the world to sit and study whenever he wanted to.

And yet, that had been exactly his strength. It was those endless hours and nights of studying and the drowsiness from overworking every day that had driven him to success, molding him to become the powerful businessman he was today, filling his mind with ambition, arrogance and selfishness.

"And don't forget exactly where your _company _was before this… _nobody_ took over, Faustus." And now he took great pleasure in seeing him, that same man that had laughed at him countless of times in the past, beneath him. Working for him. The tables had been turned and he was the man's superior now. "Be grateful that you still have a high position here. A charitable act from my part. I could have left you living on the streets." He tried to free himself once again while he spoke, succeeding this time since Claude easily released the tight grip on his arm.

"You don't do charity, Michaelis. You gave me this position just to humiliate me. It's payback for those days." Sebastian smirked, a chuckle escaping from his lips.

"Revenge is such a sweet, delectable feeling." He murmured, taking two steps towards the man and leaning near the other's ear. "The sweetest of them all." He made sure to show his amusement through his crimson eyes, just before he stepped away from the man, walking towards the door. He had finished talking with that man.

"Your ambition and greed will destroy you one day." He paused, just as he opened the door. A low chuckle escaped once again from his mouth, the irony of the words having the effect of a humorous joke in his mind.

"On the contrary, they brought me here. To this position you once held… for such a brief period of time." He didn't look at the other, as he exited the conference room, though he could feel the rage that came from the CMO's figure.

He spoke with no one as he walked to his office, barely glancing and nodding to the few people that actually stopped to greet him. A frown was now marked on his face, which of course told others to keep their distance.

He only smoked on rare occasions, normally when he was stressed. And yet his body was begging him for a cigarette as he walked through the long, almost deserted hallways.

As soon as he reached his destination, not even glancing at Mey-Rin as he passed in front of her desk, he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. It was prohibited to smoke within the building, but then again he was the boss, and he was alone in his office.

As he lit the cigarette and took a long drag, he stared at his surroundings.

The office was luxurious, spacious and decorated with expensive, handcrafted furniture made with dark wood. It was an excellent way to intimidate whoever came inside and a nice reminder of just how powerful the company was. Several bookshelves were distributed around the room, against the light brown walls, with a long desk placed just in the center, in front of large windows that showed a breathtaking view of the city. He could still remember that first day when he sat on the big, leather chair before the desk. The feeling had been an exhilarating combination of success and accomplishment.

He walked towards said seat, his slow steps barely resounding against the carpeted floor. His body was hoping for at least a few minutes of rest as he forgot about what had happened in the conference room. He was not going to waste his time thinking about Faustus. While the man was venomous in words, he was not harmful in actions. He did not need to worry about a man that barked, but couldn't bite.

He just wanted to relax for a moment. Work had been more stressful that week than usual, along with, yet again, another insufferable court hearing, even if he had remained calm and composed throughout the long, useless hours that it took. Even his lawyer had been surprised to see his calmed stance. Though only Sebastian knew the exact reason why he had paid no attention to what had been happening at that time.

Ciel Phantomhive. The boy had assaulted his thoughts just minutes after he took his seat in the courtroom, and he had refused to leave his mind until the hearing was over.

He had easily succumbed to the thoughts about his student, losing himself in the images of the boy. It had been hard not to think about what had happened between them, just days ago. Even if his mind had tried to reason with him on several occasions, telling him that he was playing with fire, his body was contradicting that advice. He had nothing to lose with this. But there was pleasure to gain.

He took his black jacket off before sitting down on the seat, leaning against the black leather of the chair as he turned on his laptop that remained on the desk, his mind recalling that afternoon in the bathroom.

As he was assaulted by the image of his student kneeling before him, deep-throating expertly, he loosened his black tie just slightly, the temperature of the room suddenly rising. Even the blue color of the shirt he was wearing reminded him of his student's eyes, bringing the image of those deep sapphires staring at him with lust and need.

It had not been enough, he had to accept this. What they did that afternoon had only left him expecting much more.

He was not worried about becoming attached to the kid, not in the slightest. He had been fantasizing about his student because he wanted to know what it was like to take him, to throw him on a desk and mount him like a dog in heat, however inadequate that comparison sounded, especially for him who hated dogs. But there was no other way to describe the strange desperation he was feeling, the desire to have Ciel naked in front of him, ready and moaning for him; asking for his touch, begging for his body to rub against heated skin and for his thrusts against the porcelain thighs. He could only imagine how it would feel to be inside of his student. Just how tight the boy must be, how he would squeeze his erection with his warm walls.

But all of this he had ruled as curiosity. The lust and desire, the need to have Ciel's body, to dominate him completely. This new form of pleasure was something he had to explore.

A green light was seen on the flash drive that was inserted in the USB port of the laptop, as he opened one single document.

His crimson eyes shined against the light of the screen as Ciel's fantasies opened before them, a cloud of smoke filling the air just before he took another drag from the cigarette.

He had been reading his student's fantasies, almost every day. He would lie if he said he had not touched himself while reading each word. Every single time he had masturbated since that afternoon he had done so with the image of Ciel in his mind. He had lost count of the times he had moaned the boy's name as he cummed by the motions of his own hand.

Sebastian could not wait to have Ciel, all of him. In the same way the boy had described in his fantasies.

Rough, passionate and dominating sex.

"_More! Aghaghh, Sebastian… fuck me more!" I moan loudly, my hands grabbing the edge of the desk as he fucks me from behind, penetrating me with fast thrusts against my thighs. My naked chest is resting against the cold wood of the desk, my legs opened wantonly, trembling against the skin of his hips._

_He moves faster, reaching far inside of me, touching my sweet spot with each one of his thrusts and making me scream for more. My breath quickens as my moans come out in a wild melody that calls for him, revealing in between my lips the sound of my lust and the craving for ecstasy. _

"_Ciel… Ciel…" I love to hear him calling my name; love every single word and groan that comes out of his lips. Hearing his pleasure, voiced by that luscious tone brings me closer to the heavenly clutches of orgasm. The sound of his skin slapping against my own only serves to pull me closer to the edge._

Crimson eyes read the words of lust, written by his student. He had read that particular fantasy, again and again. Because that was exactly what he was going to do with Ciel in just three days. He could not stand any more foreplay. Sebastian needed to take his student, hard and fast against the desk, in the classroom, just like Ciel had written. He wanted nothing more than to make his student scream and beg for more. He was not a patient man, after all. And the sooner he fucked his student, the sooner he would get bored of him.

With the cigarette dangling on his mouth, he closed the document, opening his email account, the one he used for college.

He had given Ciel the opportunity to send his essay. And of course the student had taken it. What Sebastian hadn't expected though, was the short message that the boy left him in his email. It had been a source of amusement, and also of lust. Perhaps more lust than amusement. Sebastian had already reread the two, simple sentences countless of times, opening his email every time to do just that.

_I don't care about the grade. I just want you to fuck me hard in the classroom._

He was positively surprised by the boy's sudden boldness, and, even if he would never admit it out loud, completely turned on by Ciel's words. It was almost like if the boy was ordering him, and for some reason, just the thought of Ciel trying to take control of this affair was arousing. He only knew Ciel as the reserved student who sat every week at the back of the classroom, barely speaking; completely antisocial. He wondered just what was lying behind that façade.

"And I'll do just that, little Lord." He whispered with a smirk, the smell of nicotine flowing around his form as he breathed out a cloud of smoke.

He was lusting for the boy, even if he never thought it would be possible for him to desire another man. But he was not worried about developing unwanted emotions, or about his sexual preference changing from this wild affair. Ciel was just a temporary source of entertainment, just another mean to satiate his sexual hunger. The boy was willing, ready for him. Sebastian was not going to lose the chance to take that slim body. Ciel was begging for him, desperate for his touch. Everything was there, on those fantasies his student had written. And now Sebastian was also curious to see more of Ciel's personality, of this bold and commanding new side of the boy.

It would be nothing more than sex, with no more meaning than a wild fling or a one-night stand. He would make sure to have fun with the boy's body. He was selfish enough not to care about what would happen with his student after this affair was over.

Ciel held no real interest for him. Nothing attracted him, only the promise of sex and pleasure. The boy was just another student. A kid with rich parents.

Just another spoiled brat.

* * *

The warm water against his skin felt wonderful, soothing his body with the gentle touch of relaxation. The quietness that filled the spacious and luxurious bathroom contributed to the peaceful moment. Little bubbles decorated the surface of the rose-scented water, floating around the bathtub with ease.

Ciel remained completely still as his body rested among the soothing waves. His arms rested each on the sides of the bathtub, pale fingers gripping the marble edges with a delicate, lazy hold.

And while his body was relaxed among the warm water, his mind was running with thousands of thoughts.

It had been four days. Four days since he had been confronted by his professor about the writings he had sent. Four days since that wonderful moment he had with Sebastian in the bathroom stall. And from that moment he had been unable to stop thinking about the man. Things had gotten worse than what they used to be since that day. He could not get Sebastian out of his head. Even in his dreams he saw the man, always looming over him, his crimson eyes lit with a passionate fire. He had dreamed about his professor taking him, almost every night since that day. He could only think about what was going to happen next Thursday.

Ciel was expecting that day. He could not wait for the moment when his major desire will turn into the purest of realities. He could not explain what he felt exactly for Sebastian, the feeling being too complicated to be put into words. All that he knew was that he wanted him; he desired to be taken by that handsome man.

Perhaps it was not healthy, thinking in such an obsessive way about another person. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to know Sebastian, the real Sebastian and not the one he had created in his fantasies. Ciel could not accept this, what was happening between them, to be a simple act of lust. He had seen so much more in Sebastian, ever since that first day when he had first laid eyes on the man. He wanted more than just the body, the handsome exterior that everyone could see. He could not explain it; he didn't even dare to describe it. But now that he had felt his professor's touch, now that he had had the opportunity to be in his arms, he was set on not letting this go. He could handle it with his writings, creating vague images in his mind and imagining how it will feel to have Sebastian's fingers caressing his skin. But he could not control himself now that he had tasted the heaven that was his professor's arms around his waist.

"You have lost your mind, Ciel Phantomhive." His own voice seemed strange against his ears, as he lazily played with the water, his fingers drawing small circles on its surface. He had been in shock that afternoon. He had been completely intimidated as he knew that his life literally depended on Sebastian's decision. But after the interesting turn of events he actually started questioning who had the upper hand. He had done nothing more than to write down his fantasies. But it was Sebastian who had fallen to them. His professor desired him, in one way or the other. Sebastian had completely lost his composure when he had pleasure him, becoming just a distant relative of the man Ciel knew him to be. Arrogance was lost as he had begged Ciel to please him more. Ciel had been in complete control as the man of his fantasies became a total mess in the throes of ecstasy. Sebastian had even gone as far as to please him, even when Ciel had written something different in his fantasies. The man had felt the need to bring him to his climax.

And Ciel could only ask himself, what else could he make Sebastian do, perhaps with a request… or would he dare to try to order that man? Just the thought of Sebastian catering to his every whim was too tempting. But when he thought about it, Sebastian was doing just that by reenacting his fantasies. He had said so himself, that he was obeying to Ciel's desires. Ciel only wondered just how far Sebastian would be willing to take that. He knew of the man's arrogance, of his greed and selfishness. And yet his professor had lost all of that that afternoon.

He could not wait to see all of Sebastian, to admire his exposed body and feel his large cock fucking him. He imagined himself pressed against the desk as his professor's thrusts threatened to make him loose his grip. His mind was craving for that moment and his body awaited to be filled by that man. He wondered just how loud he would scream, how many times he would call that man's name. He would probably embrace Sebastian's body, needing to feel him, all of him, as he was roughly taken.

His left hand submerged into the serene water, reaching the baby soft skin of his chest. Ciel closed his blue eyes and sighed softly, resting his head against the white border of the tub, his damp hair falling around his face. His hand drew teasing patterns against the skin, warm from the scented water.

The smell of roses lingered in the air as the boy imagined that the gentle caresses he was receiving were not being given by his own hand but by the commanding fingers of the crimson eyed man, who had stolen each of his rational thoughts.

He had been left wanting and desiring, with the tempting promise of more. But a week was just too much time, and he soon had found that the wait was torturous. He had been craving for Sebastian's touch for four months, and now that only three days lasted before his most forbidden fantasy finally came true, he realized with cruel amusement that he could not wait any longer.

He sighed lazily when his fingers drew circles around his right nipple. He wondered how it would feel to have Sebastian's mouth there, sucking and biting the sensitive skin. He imagined the man's teeth teasing him; he pictured Sebastian's smirk against the erected flesh.

"_Am I pleasing you?"_ He could even hear the man talking, his breath caressing his skin and sending pleasurable shudders through his body.

His right hand joined the other underwater, this one going deeper, downwards until it reached his small navel. A moan escaped from his lips now as the simple touch sent a wave a pleasure through his being.

He was aroused already, his thoughts about Sebastian bringing him to the edge of ecstasy. He could not believe just how easily his body responded to the thought of that man. Such a thing had never happened to him. Never had someone been able to awake his body in such a way. Never had he been so aroused with just make believe images. This man was not even there with him and yet he could imagine his presence, his intoxicating aroma and the masculine voice that resounded with echoes of lust and desire.

His hand traveled further down, teasing fingers playing slightly with the incipient erection that stood in between the porcelain legs.

"Sebastian..." His quivering voice, clouded with need, bounced against the walls, covered with a rich, Victorian-style, light blue wallpaper. The bath of the young Phantomhive had a luxurious, romantic atmosphere. The decorations were enriched with gorgeous white marble. And among such beautiful scenery, like a young Roman prince taking his bath, Ciel rested with closed eyes and parted lips, his hand slowly stroking harden flesh.

Teasing fingers joined the others, these ones going one step further. Ciel bucked his hips and mewled with a strained voice, as his own fingers reached the small entrance that was quivering with need.

He parted his legs, just enough to allow his fingers to explore the tight ring of muscles. He moaned deeply as he toyed with the tight skin, picturing crimson eyes in his mind.

He wondered how it would feel like to have Sebastian entering him, filling him completely and stretching his small canal. To have his large erection thrusting in and out of him. He imagined the pain he would feel just before the waves of pleasure assaulted him with a powerful hand, taking him into the deepest abyss of lust.

A small, solitary finger probed inside, making his body contort with currents of discomfort and pleasure. Thrusting motions of his hand made him whimper. Just a finger was not enough. He needed Sebastian, all of him, inside of his body. He wanted to feel him, to let him fuck his heated walls that were ready for that pulsating flesh that he had seen that afternoon.

A second finger went inside but satisfaction didn't come. Even as he thrust the fingers in and out, in slow motions that were soon replaced with faster movements.

Even when he reached his prostate and his body responded eagerly to the wondrous sensation. It was not enough.

Only Sebastian could satisfy him. He wanted nothing more than to be taken roughly. And he needed his professor to keep taking him, dominating his body again and again.

He almost smirked at the thought, his hand instantly reaching towards his neck, his fingers leaving his entrance. His skin was still sporting the evidence of that afternoon. He could almost feel Sebastian's lips against his skin, his teeth marking him with possessiveness. As he closed his eyes, he imagined the feeling of his professor's arms around his waist, taking him deep into the confines of pleasure.

Even if he had to hide them, especially from his parents, the marks on his neck were a reminder of that afternoon, and of the pleasure that was yet to come.

However, those were not the only marks on his body.

He immediately stopped stroking himself, the arousal fading almost instantly as he glanced down at his belly, just under his navel.

The bubbles made the image blurry, but he could see the marks.

Purple bruises covered the pale skin of his stomach. They were small, almost insignificant marks, but absolutely hideous to his eyes. The bruises came and go, sometimes staying for a long time. He did not need to see them clearly to feel disgusted by them. His body was not perfect, it was not even close to being that. There was so much wrong with it that he could not help but struggle with the thought of Sebastian seeing all of it. As much as he desired to be taken by that man, having dreamed about it for months now, the thought of letting the man see him, all of him, bothered him slightly. It was not shyness, nor nervousness, but that need that he had to be perfect in Sebastian's eyes just as the man was perfect in his own. He had of course not mentioned anything about the marks in his fantasies. There was no need to talk about his imperfections when he was writing about him and Sebastian.

He touched the bruised skin, his arousal now completely gone.

He was going to cover the bruises. He would not let Sebastian see them.

Ciel took his hand away, resting it again on the left edge of the bathtub. His thoughts were restless but his resolution was still there, as he remembered his professor's touch.

He wanted Sebastian to remain by his side. Every day and every moment. He was not going to lose such a feeling, nor that burning need that consumed his body. He knew now what it was like to be close to his professor, to be touched and kissed by him. And he was set on not losing that.

One way or the other, Sebastian was going to be his.

* * *

_It's finally done! That took long enough. Stupid college, stupid life… I just want to write for the rest of my days. It's what I enjoy the most.  
_

_Anyway, about the oocness… some of you think I'm doing a good job keeping the characters IC, while others differ. While I'm trying to keep them as recognizable as possible, please do keep in mind that I did warn you in the first chapter that there could be some oocness, this being an AU and all. Not to mention that I have a personal view of the characters that might differ from other's views… especially with Sebastian, since we don't get to see his real personality in the manga but the one Ciel created for him. I do think Sebby can be quite violent when he wants to, and I can totally picture him throwing rage outbursts even in public (season 2), since he doesn't really care about anyone but himself (and maybe Ciel to some extent… mmm that tasty soul…) to begin with. He gives a fuck about other people. They are low humans for him. So yeah, as you can see I have this very negative view of him, 'cause I see him as a demon. I don't see his cute cat obsession or that well-mannered façade of his. He's a deceiving creature. Yana Toboso said so herself, Sebastian is a "nasty guy". But of course I cannot portray him exactly like that in the fanfic. He is a human here and this is a romance fanfic so I have to give him emotions. So there might be oocness. About Ciel, I do hope to mold his character a little so he resembles more the Ciel we all know. The fanfic has just started so I still have a long way to go :)_

_As for the sex… For the sake of my plot, and for the purpose of driving Sebastian completely insane (in a good way -wink-), I need Sebby and Ciel to have sex before… whatever I'm planning (I woooon't tell. No I woooon't!). The cave drives the eel mad, you know. Eels are possessive beings, they mark their territory by spitting. Damn, I'm seriously thinking about changing my penname to something like "eels into caves". This thing has become my motto already. So anyway, I know sex without real "emotions" on Sebby's part is kinda cruel, but I'm not trying to construct a cliché, corny story. And anyway, Ciel is more than willing, and is already set on making Sebby his. _

_And damn, all these explanations actually make this story seem like some deep, insightful piece of literature. Go figure… But really, I'm glad to receive such insightful comments, about the character's personalities and just your general perception of the fanfic's plot. I know sex is an important part of the story but I also want to create a good plot and keep the characters as recognizable as possible :)_

_Ok, so talking about sex. Guess what is coming next chapter? Yesssss… the complete smut scene! So now I have two huge smut scenes to write, this one and the one for Lust in the Air (my new smutty two-shot that hopefully you guys have already read and reviewed -big, watery puppy eyes-). This shall be interesting. Sooo, if you want to read this very long (I can't help it… I use too much description and narrative in my smut scenes so they end up being like… 20 pages long or something) and hot and delicious and penetrative (huh?) scene, leave a review! I'll do my best to write it as soon as possible, as long as I don't get a nervous breakdown from overworking so much :x_

_And I'm ending these notes here because they are already long enough. Hopefully I haven't forgotten anything. _

_Bye-bye!_


End file.
